Little Kids
by KudleyFan93
Summary: After a twist and turn of events, Mordecai, Rigby, and the rest of the gang are reduced to toddlers and babies. Luckily, Thomas is here to save the day. But will he and toddler Skips, the only one who still has his memory, be able to turn everyone back to normal in time? Contains romance and later some minor drama. Now Complete! SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Little Kids

Prologue

"I'm just a nineteen-year-old intern! I can't be trusted with a bunch of little kids!"

The goat panicked as he saw a rather chubby green child and a small, knee-high blue jay gaily chasing each other in a game of tag. He looked down and saw a small lollichild gazing up at him, the small baby that was clad in only a diaper and a grey sweater vest sucking its thumb in curiosity, a top hat perched atop his large head.

Thomas glanced at the two babies in his arms. One was his former boss and manager of the park. The little gumball machine was poking himself in the face, giggling as his glass head make a clicking sound. The other baby, who was the youngest of them all, was bawling his eyes. The small raccoon was hitting the intern in his shoulder in an attempt to play a game of punchies. Another child, who was a small ghost with a hand sticking out of his head, tried to pry the six-month-old raccoon away from Thomas.

"Someone, anyone who knows about little kids, HELP ME!" The intern cried out.

(( **Ooooh! What do you think my new fic is about? This is just a little preview on what will be happening in my next and newest fic. I've decided to delete my other story "Regular Show Age Regression" and replace it with another more interesting story, and this one was just right for the job.**

**What is going on, you say? What in the name of creamless twinkies did Thomas do THIS TIME? And how will he cope with being the babysitter of seven little kids? Fine out in the next (basically first) chapter!** ))


	2. Chapter 2

Little Kids

Chapter One

Thomas was exceedingly pleased; he was having a great day. His mom had made him blueberry waffles for breakfast (his favorite), Benson decided to give him a raise, and Muscle Man wasn't in the mood to prank him or boss him around today.

He walked towards the snack bar to go and visit Mordecai and Rigby. The duo weren't necessarily 'delighted' at the fact that was their job for the day, but they and Thomas were planning something. All three of them decided to sneak into Skips' garage. Recently, Skips claimed that he had been working on some sort of potion that would allow immortal and mortal beings to grow twenty times younger than their original age.

"Hey guys," Thomas waved as he saw the blue jay and raccoon standing at the counter of the bar. "Hey Thomas," The two said in unison. "Today's been kinda slow." Mordecai said, his elbows slumped against the counter in boredom. "Yeah, slow if you mean by no customers!" Rigby huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well, today's been good for me. Maybe you guys are just having a bad day. I get those a lot." Thomas nonchalantly said. "Are you kidding me? I have those every single day." Rigby whined, earning a nail in the arm by Mordecai. "We're just lucky we have jobs." Mordecai pointed out.

"…Um, so are you guys still game to getting that potion?" Thomas smirked. "Yeah, we're game." Mordecai smiled, Rigby nodding. "Cool! I'll meet you guys at Skips' house. Oh, and one more thing," Thomas paused as he turned to leave. "Why are we stealing the potion anyways?"

"It'll be an awesome prank. So it's supposed to be HFG's birthday, right?" Rigby smirked broadly. Thomas nodded. "Well, let's just say that the punch tonight will taste a little tangier than normal."

"Oh wow, you guys are bad!" Thomas gasped. "We're total rebels." Rigby crossed his arms as he and Mordecai did their signature 'hmm hmm'.

"Cool. So I'll see you guys later, right?" "We'll be there." Mordecai confirmed.

[_Later that night…_]

Ribbons of streamers adorned the walls of the entire house. A large banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HFG" was plastered onto the front wall of the living room, and underneath laid piles of presents wrapped in gaily-colored paper and ribbon.

On the table was a whole display of snacks; chips, popcorn, soda, punch, cake, cookies, you name it, it was there.

"Come on Fives, open mine!" Muscle Man urged, handing his ghostly companion a poorly-wrapped gift. "Me and Starla found it while going through my old stuff." The green man proudly announced as if he had just completed an important speech, smirking. "Alright!" High Five Ghost cheered as he ripped the packaging open. "Oh wow! This is…awesome!" HFG looked at the gift in confusion. "….What is it?"

"Dude! Don't you remember when we were kids? You drew that picture and thought you lost it. Well, I found it." Muscle Man grinned. "Uh…thanks?"

Meanwhile, Thomas, Mordecai, and Rigby had just snuck in through the kitchen door. The three hastily walked over to the snack table. Thomas looked down into the punch bowl with uncertainty, "Guys…I'm not sure if this is safe. I mean…what if this youth potion is for real?"

"Pssht, nah," Rigby slapped the air in denial. "There's no way this potion is for real. It'll just make the punch taste weird. I even got a camera ready for when the moment comes. Everybody will drink the punch and gag," The raccoon smirked, visioning the disgusted faces of everyone.

"Well, okay then," The intern slowly tipped the potion vial into the bowl and watched the colorless, odorless fluid slip into the punch bowl. It simmered a bit and was highlighted a bright orangish-red, then returned to its normal color.

"That was sorta weird…." Thomas meekly said. His ears perked up at the sound of increasing music coming from the living room, "Hey, I think they're starting the dance in there." With that, Thomas, Mordecai and Rigby rushed out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Benson walked into the room. He had just gotten back from the grocery store from buying pizza and licked his lips as he passed the punch bowl. Benson had quite the sweet tooth for soda, especially punch. "Oh, I guess one cup wouldn't hurt," He placed the pizza onto the table and grabbed a small plastic cup, ladled some of the punch in and chugged it all down, draining the cup in nearly a single draught.

Benson let out a sigh as he finished the drink. Suddenly, the room began to spin in his eyes. He started to feel very dizzy and loopy, and also very lightheaded. He swayed on two feet unsteadily as if he was intoxicated, then he plummeted to the ground, losing all of his memories in a single second.

In the other room, Mordecai caught the distinct whiff of an odor he was infatuated with. "PIZZA!" He shouted. Grabbing Rigby, who shrieked in surprise as his friend dragged him into the kitchen, Mordecai followed the scent until he noticed a pizza box sitting atop the table.

"Aw yeayuh!" The blue jay cheered. Rigby began to chant with him as they both cheered, "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! P-" "Ga!"

Mordecai and Rigby paused, frozen as they heard a sweet little voice behind them. Turning around, they nearly screamed at the sight. It was a tiny pink gumball machine. He was no bigger than a foot tall and he was only wearing a diaper. Mordecai and Rigby recognized that face anywhere.

"Oh crap!" Mordecai said as he picked Benson up, "What happened to Benson?!" "Dude! It was the punch! The potion was real!" "What potion? And where did you get that baby?"

The two whipped around at the sound of the husky voice behind them. It was Skips. He was sipping at a cup. Not just any cup…a cup of the very same punch that Benson had just drank from.

"No! No! Skips, wait-" Before Mordecai could finish, Skips began to reduce in size until he looked no older than four. "You idiots! Do you realize what you've done?!"

Mordecai glanced at Rigby, who was unknowingly drinking a cup of punch, "Dude! What the H are you doing! Do you wanna become a baby too?" Mordecai swiped the cup away from the raccoon who whined. Rigby tried to grab the cup, and it became a game of tug-o-war between the two of them. "I was drinking radicola!" "No, you were drinking the punch!"

Seconds later, the cup couldn't take any more pulling and it tore apart, the punch slashing across the room, covering the rest of the adults in the room, including Mordecai. "Wait, I was?" Rigby looked horrified as he instantly became a six-month-old baby. He blinked in confusion, and began cry as his memories had been taken away in nearly the blink of an eye.

"You idiot! Look what you've-" Mordecai paused and gasped in surprise as his memories quickly faded away. "Nooooo…stooooop!….don..tun..me..inna..baaabie!…'m mmm sowie!…I..be goooo…I..pwomisss…pleeeeease?…..nooooooooo!…maga.. me..a..mannn aga…fo..zee..wuv..o'..gaa!… gaaaaa…maga-goo..napa….baaaaaa….waaaaaaaaaa!" In an instant, the once six-foot tall blue jay was now a two year old. He fell onto his stomach and giggled as he remembered nothing except an infant's mind.

As this was happening, Pops was screaming in shock. He didn't want the same thing to happen to him! The scared-witless Pops glanced at Muscle Man and screamed again. There was no more Muscle Man; just a toddler sitting on the floor in training pants, looking around in confusion. Pops suddenly felt extremely tired and he plopped onto the floor, now an infant, just like the others.

Upstairs, Thomas was on his laptop, searching for more colleges to go to when he heard odd noises coming from downstairs. "Benson never lets kids in the house. That's kind of weird…" The intern thought. He closed his laptop and trudged downstairs, "Benson? Benson, where is everyone?" The living room didn't have a single soul left in it. Thomas peeked into the kitchen and gasped. Something definitely wasn't right.

Thomas suddenly felt something jerking on his pant leg. He looked down and nearly screamed. A tiny gumball machine and a six-month-old raccoon were tugging on his pant legs. Thomas scooped them up without thinking twice and stared at them both with a look of terror and utter bewilderment.

"I'm just a nineteen-year-old intern! I can't be trusted with a bunch of little kids!"

The goat panicked as he saw a rather chubby green child and a small, knee-high blue jay gaily chasing each other in a game of tag. He looked down and saw a small lollichild gazing up at him, the small baby that was clad in only a diaper and a grey sweater vest sucking its thumb in curiosity, a top hat perched atop his large head.

Thomas glanced at the two babies in his arms. One was his former boss and manager of the park. The little gumball machine was poking himself in the face, giggling as his glass head make a clicking sound. The other baby, who was the youngest of them all, was bawling his eyes. The small raccoon was hitting the intern in his shoulder in an attempt to play a game of punchies. Another child, who was a small ghost with a hand sticking out of his head, tried to pry the six-month-old raccoon away from Thomas.

"Someone, anyone who knows about little kids, HELP ME!" The intern cried out.

"Excuse me?" A small voice peeped. Thomas looked down again and saw a miniature Mordecai staring back up at him. "Are you my daddy?"

"Um," Thomas stammered. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. How was this even possi- "THE POTION! THE PUNCH! POTION! PUNCH! IT WAS THE POTUNCH! NO! WAIT, um, PUNCHION! NO! Gah!"

"Are you my daddy?" Little Mordecai asked again.

"N-no, I'm not your daddy," Thomas replied bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not. I look nothing like you," Thomas sighed.

"Why not?"

"Look," Thomas kneeled down, setting the baby Benson and Rigby onto his knees, Benson still poking himself and Rigby sobbing gently. "Can you tell me what your name is?"

"Why?" The little Mordecai asked once again.

"Come on, I don't have time for twenty questions!" Thomas facepalmed. "Please just tell me your name!"

"Why?" The small blue jay repeated.

Thomas was about to blow a fuse when he got an idea. "Say, let's play a game, little fella." "Otay!" Mordecai answered in a toddler voice, sticking his pinky finger in his mouth. "I say my name, and you say yours at the same time. Ready? Go!" "Mordecai!" The blue jay replied merrily. He frowned a bit, "Hey, you didn't say it with me! You lied to me!"

"That's all I needed to know," Thomas smiled. He stood up and noticed that Mordecai was pouting. "Mordecai, why don't you remember me?" "Cuz I just don't." Mordecai stuck his tongue out.

"Ugh," Thomas breathed. He felt someone tapping him on the back, so he turned around and noticed a mini High Five Ghost floating behind him. "Hide and seek!" The young ghost giggled, and he disappeared right through the wall. "Hey! Wait! HFG! Come back here!" Thomas yelled.

Since Thomas raised his voice, this scared little Pops and the small lollichild began to cry. This caused little Benson to start crying, then little Rigby, and soon, every child in the room was crying.

"You mean!" Mordecai wailed, pointing at Thomas accusingly. He and Muscle Man ran to the corner of the room and huddled there, quaking in fear. Pops tried to toddle after them, but he landed flat on his face. The lollichild let out a keening wail of hurt pride and broken confidence, kicking and pounding the floor with his arms and legs in despair. The toddler Skips, however, stood quietly next to Thomas, shaking his head at the chaotic sight.

Thomas sighed, "Great. I've got a missing ghost kid, three babies that still drink from bottles and use diapers, and three toddlers that destroy everything. What else could make this more perfect?" He said sarcastically. All of a sudden little Rigby began crying again and Thomas felt a dampness under his hand that supported Rigby's bottom.

"I spoke too soon."

(( **Look guys, I am really, really, REALLY sorry if this chapter seems rushed, especially with the part where everyone is regressed! I couldn't get a good plotline going and a mishmash of a rushed plot happened! Hopefully I'll do better on the next chapter. ****:(**

**My favorite part is when toddler Mordecai kept asking Thomas "why?" over and over. ****xD** ))


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I only own Camilla, the store clerk. (She will be a major part of this story, yes. She's also my first RS fan character :D)

Little Kids

Chapter Two

Thomas looked proudly down at the six-month old Rigby. He had managed to change the raccoon's diaper, but since there was no actual baby diapers in the house, Thomas was forced to use and old dish rag as a temporary cloth diaper.

"Well, I guess this'll have to do for now." Thomas picked Rigby up and sat him down onto the floor to play with the other mentally-regressed park members. The young raccoon crawled on all fours towards his best friend. Mordecai locked eyes with the raccoon and asked with his finger still in his mouth, "Wanna pway?"

Rigby gurgled in response and rolled onto his back, sticking his finger in his nose. The young blue jay shrugged, "Otay then! I just stay here now." He sat down, criss-cross applesauce, onto the floor.

Thomas sighed and looked down at toddler Skips. "What are we gonna do, Skips? I can't handle kids on my own!" Skips shook his head, "There's only one way for all of us to get back to normal. The potion does wear off in about a seven days." "What?! I can't take care of kids for a week! Plus, what will Maellard say when he finds out everyone has been turned into little kids?!"

"That's just it. Maellard isn't here right now. He's on a month long vacation. The poor guy witnessed a crime and now he's trying to take it easy for the next few months." The small Skips explained. Thomas had to stifle back a giggle. It seemed so weird seeing such a young child talking so adult.

Thomas felt another tug on his leg. He looked down and noticed an impatient-looking toddler Muscle Man glaring up at him. "I'm hungwy, bwo! I wanna snack!" The green toddler demanded. "Sorry, I don't know if I should let you have any sugar this late at night." Thomas replied tartly. He was losing his temper rather quickly, but he bared down like a real trooper and decided to keep his cool for a little while longer.

"Nooo! I wanna snack!" Muscle Man pointed to the snack table that was still full of snacks. "No, what you need is a nap. And you know what? It's bedtime anyways." Thomas said. He glanced over at the group of kids and nearly fainted from frustration.

Baby Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, and Benson were covered from stem to stern in a sticky, jelly-like substance. Thomas puckered an eyebrow at the sight, "Care to shed some light on what happened here?" "We was just tryin' to get some juice outta da fwidge, and den the gwape jewwy got awl ova us." Mordecai explained, tears forming in his eyes. Benson nodded and bowed his head shamefully as he and Rigby began to sniffle. Pops was licking the jelly from his body, giggling quietly.

"Oh no, no, don't cry…" Thomas said softly as he slowly approached the sticky children. "Come on, let's just…um…get you guys cleaned off first." He sat baby Benson and Rigby on his shoulders, then took Mordecai and Pops' hands and led them upstairs. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, who had gotten bored quickly of hide and seek, proceeded to play tag.

Meanwhile, in the upstairs bathroom, Thomas had stripped the kids of their diapers and placed them into the tub, one by one. Then he poured in some bath gel and it quickly produced bubbles, much to the kids' enjoyments. Thomas sponged the kids down with a soapy cloth until they were completely free of the jelly. Thomas found it rather embarrassing to be washing off his best friends in a bathtub, but he just pretended that it wasn't him cleaning them off.

After bathtime was done for, the kids were rinsed off and buffed dry with a few towels. Thomas sighed in relief, "Okay kids, time to go to bed." At these words, Rigby and Mordecai began to whine their disagreement. "Nooo! Just a few more minutes! Can you at weast wead us a storwy?" Mordecai pleaded.

Thomas looked at the four toddlers. Each of them was wearing a pair of large puppy eyes full of innocence and purity. He just couldn't resist those eyes. Thomas sighed again and nodded, "Fine, I'll read you a story."

For clothing, Thomas had wrapped and tied a large towel around Mordecai's waist to form a diaper. He did the same for the other three, although his work wasn't the best, he was glad it worked…in a way.

With baby Benson and baby Rigby in both of his arms, and Pops and Mordecai holding his hands, Thomas felt like he had his hands full. And he, quite literally, did. Thomas escorted the four toddlers to Pops' bedroom and laid them down onto Pops' bed. He tucked them in and ordered them to stay there while he rounded up the others.

In sweet, innocent little voices, Mordecai and Pops, who could only slightly communicate, chimed "Yes, daddy!"

As Thomas left the room, he muttered mutely, "I'm not your dad." Then he walked downstairs to see that Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were snacking on a piece of cake. "I said no sugar!" Thomas grunted, rubbing his forehead. "We were just! I mean! We was hungrys!" High Five Ghost sputtered like any other naughty child that had been caught in an act would do. Thomas rubbed his forehead deeper, "Augh, don't you guys ever listen…" He noticed Skips standing in the kitchen doorway, "Skips! Why didn't you try and stop them?"

"They wouldn't listen to me." Skips blankly stated. "But you…you're…you're Skips! Everyone listens to you!" "Well, not them." "Ughhh…okay, time to go to bed everyone." Muscle Man and HFG 'awww'ed in disappointment, while Skips just shrugged. He took Muscle Man and Skips' hands while HFG hovered close to Thomas as the intern negotiated them up the stairs.

He took them into Pops' room and, as he settled the three of them into Pops' trundle bed, Thomas noticed that the other bed was empty. The goat gasped, "Oh no! Where did they go off to! Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have left them alone!"

Mordecai, Pops, Benson, and Rigby crawled down the stairs, sneaking past the bedrooms carefully. "Okays, now wet's go get a twink!" Mordecai crawled up the banister of the stairs and slid down it at breakneck speed, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Rigby, Benson, and Pops followed suit, cheering as gurgling with delight. The four of them soon came to a palm-burning halt and climbed down, and then they finally reached the end of the stair case.

"We made it!" Little Mordecai applauded. Benson clumsily clapped his hands, giggling as Mordecai took his hand and Pops took Rigby's. They crawled into the kitchen and crept over to the refrigerator. The young blue jay tried to open it, but due to his weak strength, it wouldn't budge. "It 'won open!" He pouted. Rigby soon became fussy and he began to cry. Benson tried to calm him down while Pops and Mordecai tried to pull the handle to the fridge door.

"No!" Thomas' voice rang out. He scrambled over to the toddlers and swooped them up just as the refrigerator door opened. "Hey! We was gonna gets us a twink!" Mordecai pouted. "Sorry guys, but you could have just told me that you were thirsty." Thomas said as Pops and Rigby began to cry aloud. "B-but we di-did!" Little Pops quailed.

Thomas groaned. He sat the toddlers onto the counter and quickly prepared them little styrofoam cups of milk. "….I wanted chocolate milk!" Mordecai whined as he sipped at his drink. Thomas shook his head, "We don't have any chocolate milk." "Den I want some apple juice!" The young blue jay demanded. "We don't have that either. Your only choices are water and milk." "I want juice!" The blue jay complained.

Thomas ignored the blue jay's bleating and waited until each toddler had finished their drink. Benson began to fuss as Thomas took his cup away, and soon he began to cry loudly. "_Geez Benson, were you born irritable?" _Thomas thought to himself, wincing slightly at the sharp crying. He scooped all four toddlers up, including a wailing Benson, and carried them up the stairs. Rigby had fallen asleep and began to drool uncontrollably. The icky baby slobber trailed down Thomas' shirt, making the intern grimace in disgust.

Thomas carried them each upstairs back to Pops' room. He was hoping that Muscle Man, Skips, and HFG had stayed in their place and went to sleep. When he opened the door, he was relieved to see that he was right. They had fallen asleep. Thomas tucked the four toddlers back into Pops' bed. He made sure that the windows and doors were locked, and he made sure that the bedroom door itself was locked as he left the room.

"Oh man," Thomas said as he collapsed onto the couch. "Taking care of kids isn't easy." He then remembered something. The kids were sure to wake up hungry, and young babies like Rigby and Benson were sure to have dirty diapers at one point due to their age and lack of bowel and bladder control. "Great. Now I have to go to the store." He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost nine 'o clock at night. "I guess the stores have a little more time before they close. Besides, the kids are fast asleep and I locked all the doors and windows. I'm sure they'll be safe for fifteen minutes or so." He assured himself.

He stood up from the couch and grabbed his car keys off the table, and then he dashed outside to his car and sped off towards the nearest convenience store. At a fast pace, the goat hurriedly entered the store and breezed through the aisles until he reached the baby's goods section.

Thomas virtually fell over backwards. There were so many brands of diapers and baby food and toys, he felt like his heart was going to give up on him. Thomas scanned through the shelves, throwing in all of the premium and high-quality baby items he could afford and purchase.

The intern rushed over to the cash register and the clerk working there noticed the exhausted expression on his face. The girl was a petite, albino-colored mouse; she had short, shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes, and her current attire was a dark blue suit. Her name tag read 'Camilla'. "Are you okay, sir?" The girl asked. She had a slight accent, it almost sounded like an Italian accent. "Yeah, I'm *_huff_* f-fine, *_pant_*" Thomas breathed out in between wheezing. Camilla began to swipe the items onto the price checker as she smirked a bit, "You don't seem fine to me. You look like you just ran a daycare full of kids."

"How did you know?" Thomas' eyes bulged out, his mouth parting. Camilla giggled, "Oh, I have a few younger siblings. Plus I babysit a lot. I know all about craziness." She rolled her eyes jokingly. "So, what's your name?" She smiled. "I'm…Thomas," The goat felt his cheeks begin to burn as beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his head. "Well, I think you already know who I am by my nametag, but I'm Camilla." Camilla replied. "Oh, um, nice to meet you." Thomas smiled as he pulled out his credit card to pay.

"So, why are you running a daycare all of a sudden?" Camilla asked as she handed him the plastic bags full of the baby items. "_I can't just tell her that all of my friends got turned into babies! She'll think I'm psycho!_" Thomas' mind raced. "Um….I'm…trying to make more money! Yeah! Heh," Thomas fibbed. "Oh really?" Camilla inquired, balling her fists and settling them beneath her chin in interest.

"Yeah! I-it's sort of a one-timey thing. I work at a park, and my boss kinda lets me babysit the kids there." Thomas smiled a bit. "Oh! You mean Maellard park? I go and take my walks there a lot. How come I never see you?" She asked. "Uh…well, I'm actually more of an intern than an employee, but I still do work there." "Ah, I see. Well, if you need any help babysitting, give me a call." She pulled a small strip of paper out of her purse and handed it to him, her number written on it. "R-really? You'd help me? Wow, I, thanks so much!" Thomas grinned, "Listen, are you free…like…now?" "Well, my shift ends in about five minutes, so, yeah, I'm free." Camilla said, smirking.

"Great! I mean…well, I just now started babysitting. What I mean is…I just started today, and…I need someone that has better experience with kids other than myself." Thomas felt his cheeks redden even more as Camilla nodded understandingly, explicably believing his lie. She smiled tolerantly and told him, "Well, I can come to the park as soon as my shift ends if you want. It is Maellard park, right?" Camilla asked, wanting to confirm the location. "Y-yeah! Maellard park, 196 Dorran Drive." Thomas said. Camilla scribbled down the location on a piece of paper and stashed it away inside her purse. "Okay. I guess I'll see you there in a few minutes." She smiled, waving as he grabbed his bags and headed for the exit. "Heh, see ya there!" Thomas smiled broadly as the burning sensation on his cheeks cooled down. As soon as he got to his car, he put the bags in the back seat and smiled in satisfactory. "Oh my gosh…maybe she's the one. I can't believe it. We seem so right together!" Thomas felt confident on the ride back to the park. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad afterall.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas returned to the park and quickly rushed into the house. He raced upstairs and opened the door to Pops' bedroom. Lucky for him, all of the toddlers were fast asleep. He could hear the rustling of them shifting in their slumber and their soft breathing. Thomas smiled and he slowly closed the door again.

As he walked down the corridor, he glanced at his watch. It was now ten 'o clock at night. He heard the doorbell ring and a chill rolled up and down his spine. Thomas inhaled and exhaled, trying to ease his nerves. He definitely didn't want to look nervous around a pretty girl like Camilla.

He trudged down the stairs quietly and moved towards the door. Taking in another deep breath, Thomas slowly twisted the knob and the door opened, revealing Camilla. She was wearing a red coat and matching hat, and she had an umbrella dangling over her. In the background, Thomas could see the faint drizzling of rain starting to increase.

"Oh! Hey Camilla," Thomas smiled. He made a welcoming gesture inside and she stepped in, slipping off her boots, coat, and hat. She folded her umbrella together and laid it near the door. "Wow, this is a nice place you got here. I've never been inside this place before," Camilla said breathlessly. "Heh, thanks." Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. The two stared at each other for a while, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. They both began to lean in when suddenly a thunderclap rattled the house, and a piercing cry was heard coming from upstairs.

Thomas listened for a moment and sighed, "Yep, that's definitely Rigby." Camilla smiled and cooed, "Aww, Rigby's a cute name. How old is he?" "Um…he's a few months younger than a year. Come on, I'll introduce you to all of them." Thomas ushered Camilla upstairs, then led her to Pops' room. Once they were in the room, a wide-awake Mordecai was standing in the doorway, holding a crying Rigby in his arms.

"He woke me up," The young blue jay frowned. Thomas took baby Rigby from the toddler and quickly introduced him to Camilla over Rigby's loud sobbing. "Mordecai, this is Camilla. She'll be helping us out for a little while, okay?" "Hi there, little fella." Camilla stooped down to Mordecai's level, smiling warmly. Mordecai smiled back at her and waved briefly, then he clung to Thomas' leg, saying, "Daddy."

"Uhm…." Thomas blushed as Camilla chuckled a bit. "H-he likes to call a lot of dudes that. He thinks every single guy he sees is his dad." Camilla was about to say something when she heard the faint noise of whimpered emanating from Pops' bed. She approached the bed and noticed two other babies lying in the bed.

"Oh..my gosh, they're adorable!" Camilla crooned quietly. She peered down at the tiny gumball machine and lollichild, saying, "Hi there, sweeties." Benson tearfully looked up at her, frightened by the strange, unwanted visitor whereas Pops grinned toothlessly and reached out for Camilla, beckoning to be picked up.

"Aww, aren't you just a cutie!" Camilla picked baby Pops up and squeezed him gently, eliciting a giggle from the small toddler. Little Benson quickly became jealous and he let out a keening wail of immediate attention. Camilla lifted him into her arms as well, and he nestled in between her neck and shoulder.

"Oh, there are also three more little ones that you should meet," Thomas went over to the trundle bed and poked the drowsy Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, Skips already being wide-awake. "Hey dudes, there's someone I want you to meet." He helped the groggy toddlers out of bed and took them over to Camilla. "This is Camilla. Camilla, this is High Five Ghost," Thomas patted HFG's head illustratively, "and this is Skips," He repeated what he did to HFG to Skips, "And this is Muscle Man."

Camilla waved at the three toddlers. High Five Ghost and Skips waved cutely back, although Muscle Man merely crossed his arms, too tired to greet anyone. An awkward silence filled the room until it was broken by Rigby's crying again.

"Oh, someone's cranky," Camilla smiled as she took baby Rigby from Thomas' arms. "Why are you crying, sweetie?" She lightly bounced him up and down in a soothing way. Rigby continued to cry, screaming his displeasure. Camilla draped him over her shoulder and began to pat the furry little raccoon's back. "Have you fed them at all?" She asked inquisitively. "Well, I gave them some milk earlier…" Thomas hesitantly replied.

"Hmm," Camilla held Rigby up to her eye level and looked over him. She felt his bottom, yet he didn't feel wet nor did it feel like he needed a new diaper. She looked into his mouth and he didn't seem like he was having teething problems. She felt his head, checked the knots on his makeshift diaper to see if they were too tight, yet nothing seemed wrong with him. Then it hit her.

"Thomas, he's fussy because he's bored. He needs something to entertain him. Can you hand me the bag? I think you bought some toys when you were at the store." Thomas then handed the grocery bag to Camilla and she scavenged throughout it until she found what she was looking for. A bright blue toy ball with shapes and ABC blocks painted on it. She withdrew it from the bag and lightly bounced the crying Rigby in her arms, "Hey, hey Rigby, hush now, look! I have a toy!" Camilla cooed.

Rigby's crying ceased as he locked eyes with the ball. He stared at it in wide wonder with his huge baby eyes and began to drool again. He giggled and reached for it with his pudgy arms, whining a bit. Camilla gladly handed it to him and watched with motherly tolerance as he began to fiercely gnaw on the ball with his toothless gums, coating the ball with baby slobber.

Thomas watched in pure astonishment as Camilla played with Rigby, who was too infatuated with his toy to pay attention to anything else. He was enamored by her maternal instincts and how good she was around little kids. It made his heart begin to drum vigorously.

Camilla sensed that someone was staring at her. She glanced at Thomas and smiled at him tenderly, causing him to smile right back at her. Thomas' mind spun , "_Don't look bad or nervous in front of her! I can't lose another fish on my line! ….Okay, that was a pretty stupid pun, but I still need to make a good impression._"

"So, um, Camilla?" Thomas cleared his throat. "Maybe we could…y'know…go out and…maybe we could go get some pizza or something sometime?" He bashfully kicked the floor with his foot. Camilla nodded with a large grin plastered on her face, "Oh, that sounds great! Pizza is one of my favorites." "G-great! It's one of my faves too," Thomas agreed.

Mordecai gazed up at Thomas and poked his leg, "Daddy? I need to go potty,"

Thomas cringed. He looked over at Camilla with desperate eyes, "Uhhh…."

Camilla chuckled a bit, "Oh, alright. I'll take him to the bathroom. Do you know where it is?" "As a matter of fact, there's a bathroom in here. It's over there," He pointed to a door near the corner of the room. Camilla nodded and took little Mordecai's hand. "Come on, sweetiepie." She led him into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

Thomas sighed lovingly and sat down on the floor next to Skips, "Isn't she…beautiful…?" The goat said dreamily. Skips smirked, "You like 'er, dontcha?" "Wait, what? Uh…" Thomas blushed madly. He stuttered a bit, then sighed again. "Yeah…I like her…"


	5. Chapter 5

The toddler Skips made his signature smirk, "Well, it's about time you snatched up a girl. Good for ya, Thomas." "Wait, no, it…no! We aren't…d-dating!" Thomas' cheeks pinked at Skips' remark. "Nah, you'll be a couple by the end of the week. I just know it." Skips stifled back a laugh.

"You know, Skips…" Thomas began, "Maybe you're right. She could be the one for me!" "That's the spirit." Skips smiled. The toddler yeti then curled up into the trundle bed, "Good luck."

Thomas looked over at Skips and noticed that he was already fast asleep. He looked on a bit further and saw toddler Muscle Man and High Five Ghost cuddled next to each other, HFG sucking on one of his thumbs.

"I gotta admit; they're all pretty darn adorable." Thomas snickered to himself. His ears perked up as he heard the distinct sound of a toilet flushing, then the bathroom door opened, Camilla leading a tired looking Mordecai out of the bathroom.

"I sweepy, daddy. I wanna go to sweep now," Little Mordecai yawned. Camilla handed Mordecai to Thomas, smiling as she watched him tuck the young blue jay into the bed next to Rigby, Pops, and Benson.

"They're all really adorable," Camilla smiled widely, "And very sweet too. I can come back tomorrow if you want. I'm off of work, so I have a lot of freetime for the rest of the day." She fluffed her hair timidly, stroking the back of her neck.

"O-oh, sure! That sounds great," Thomas countered with another classic smile. "So…about going out for pizza…is Friday a good night for you?" "Yeah…I like that. That sounds good. I'll be there," She winked at him and waved, "I'll let myself out. See you soon, Tommy." Camilla then left, leaving a lovesick Thomas in her path.

Thomas was so happy; he felt like he was going to melt into a blubbering puddle of mush. "I've done it! I finally did it! WOO!" He then heard the faint sounds of a disturbed child and the rustling of the bedsheets. Thomas lowered his volume and let out a mute cheer.

He left the room as well, closing the door gently. "Oh man…what a day." The goat slumped downstairs and collapsed onto the sofa. He laid his head back and closed his eyes when he suddenly heard a quiet little voice behind him. "Daddy?"

"Mordecai?" Thomas lifted his head and blinked. He turned around and noticed a scared looking Mordecai standing at the bottom of the stairwell. "I can't sweep. It stawted to wain again and I gots scawed." The young blue jay whimpered.

Thomas sighed and stood up from the couch, then walked over to Mordecai and knelt down to his level. "You wanna stay with me tonight, don't you?" The young blue jay nodded as he stuck his pinky finger into his mouth yet again. "…Fine, you can stay with me. I don't have a bed to sleep on, though." Thomas was surprised when little Mordecai wrapped his wings around Thomas' neck and hugged him. "Tank you, daddy! You da best!"

Thomas couldn't help but hold back a smile. He lifted the blue jay into his arms and carried him back to the sofa, where they both laid down. Mordecai nestled his head in between Thomas' arm and made a sound of contentment as he began to suck his thumb again. Thomas reached over and grabbed the blanket that had been hung over the sofa, then he encased Mordecai and himself with the soft fleece coverlet.

The rest of the night passed by smoothly, lulling the people of the world to sleep with its gentle breeze and dainty nocturnal noises and movements. It continued to rain throughout the night until the sun finally began to ascend the sky, announcing the final stages of the night.

Thomas opened his eyes to a whirlwind of a messy house. The banners, unwrapped gifts, and party snacks were still displayed, not a single bit had been cleaned up from the last night's major party.

Th goat sighed; he knew he had a lot of work to do before Camilla came over. He glanced at the nearest clock; it was seven AM. Camilla said she'd be coming over at around ten-ten thirty or so.

Thomas looked down and smiled. Little Mordecai was still fast asleep, his thumb planted in his mouth. Tentatively, the goat carefully picked the young blue jay up and carried him upstairs. He laid him down into Pops' bed and then closed the door, locking it again.

Thomas was on the double with cleaning the place up. Deftly, he picked up all of the presents and party streamers and such, then he stashed it all away in the nearest closet. He took the banner down and it joined along with the things in the closet as well. Soon enough, the closest was full with as much party favors it could accommodate.

The intern got straight to work on putting and throwing away the food. As he was cleaning, Thomas noticed the pizza box that Benson had bought last night before he was changed into a baby. The pizza did look okay to eat, so Thomas chomped down a slice or two, declaring it as his breakfast for the day.

He worked for hours on end, not stopping once to take a break. Finally, three hours after beginning the chore, his work was done and the house looked immaculate. In addition, Thomas had spritzed the entire house with a can of "odor-eating spray", leaving a reeking trail of sweetness throughout the house.

It looked perfect. Thomas was about to call Camilla when he suddenly realized something. He was a mess! His shirt was stained in several spots, as was his pants. His fur felt greasy and it clearly hadn't been washed in days. He looked horrid! Not to mention, his breath reeked! Thomas felt so dirty. He ran upstairs and quickly brushed his teeth, then he hopped into the shower and bathed himself in every spot, scrubbing himself to the bone until he was completely assured that he was clean.

When he got out of the shower, Thomas buffed himself dry and put on his traditional grey shirt and brown pants. He didn't want to look like some posh hunk; he wanted to be himself. He knew that's what most girls liked in men, and he didn't want to look like an elite jerk bag that only cared about himself.

Thomas was walking down the stairs when, as if on cue, the door rang and a soft rapping was heard on the door. Thomas dashed to the door and opened it, revealing Camilla. "Hey there, Tommy!" Camilla grinned as she hugged him. Thomas blushed, "_She gave me a nickname AND she's hugging me!_"

"Ooh, you smell nice." Camilla chuckled. "Is it a new cologne or something?" "Uh, actually, I just took a shower." Thomas' mind panicked. "_Oh no! She must hate it when guys don't put on cologne!_"

"That's even better! I hate it when guys stink themselves up with crappy perfume that not only attracts stupid unicorns, but draws the women away instead of attracting them." Camilla laughed at her joke, Thomas joining in on her amusement.

"Well, the kids are still asleep, but I can go wake them up if you want," Thomas suggested as their laughter died down and slowed to soft chuckles. "Oh, that sounds nice." Camilla still wore her thoughtful signature smile.

Thomas nodded and negotiated her up the stairs towards Pops' bedroom. As they reached the door, they heard a loud *_thump!_* coming from inside the room and the sound of squealing children. "Looks like they're awake," Thomas sighed. He opened the door to reveal a chaotic scene of young children playing. Muscle Man, HFG, and Pops were playing with some of the toys that Thomas had bought at the store, Mordecai and Rigby were playing pattycake, and Benson simply sat on the bed, gaily smiling at everyone like the happy baby he was.

"Awww, isn't that sweet. They're all playing nicely together." Camilla cooed. "Heh, yeah." Thomas agreed. "Kids! Come on out, it's time for breakfast!" He shouted to the kids as Camilla picked up baby Benson and Rigby. The kids screamed in glee at Thomas' statement and they all stampeded out of the room and down the hall.

"Kids," Thomas shook his head, grinning. Camilla came out of the room, the tiny gumball machine and raccoon fussing in her arms. "I think these two need to be changed really quick. You want me to do it?" She quipped, smirking at his horrified expression. "Y-yes, please, go ahead and do it…" Thomas nodded. He grinned nervously, then snuck down the stairs, following the group of children.

Camilla laughed heartily and then carried the little ones downstairs. She laid them onto the couch and proceeded to change their soiled diapers while Thomas served the other toddlers their breakfast. "Aw what…oatmeal?" Little Muscle Man growled in disapproval. "I hate oatmeal!" The green toddler jammed his spoon into the semisolid porridge.

"Sorry, that's all we've got today." Thomas sighed. He poured each child a cup of orange juice and watched as they each submissively ate their meal, Skips being the most quiet and obedient.

Camilla soon entered the kitchen, carrying two much calmer and cleaner babies in her arms. She sat the gumball machine and raccoon into two highchairs that Thomas had previoiusly bought, then she took the only available seat at left the table, coincidentally next to Thomas, although Muscle Man was in between them.

The two exchanged glances and blushed at each other. They stared at each other momentarily and their lips started to pucker when suddenly…

"…..You know who else likes to kiss people?"

Thomas recognized that voice anywhere. "_Nooo! Why this moment! Why does he have to crack a joke right now!?_"

"Who?" Mordecai, Pops, and HFG asked in unison. Muscle Man smirked, "MY MOMMY!" He said triumphantly as if he just won the noble prize. Pops cheered him on, "Hooray!"

Camilla and Thomas stared at each other again, both of them burning red. They quickly returned their focus to their meal, and the rest of breakfast was mainly silent from then on.

After breakfast, the toddlers (besides Skips) stood up from the table and excused themselves to go and play. As they did, Camilla and Thomas took seats on the couch, Camilla feeding baby Rigby a bottle of formula, and Thomas feeding baby Benson the same thing as the two of them watched the children play the day away, occupied with random fantasy games like any other child would be.

"You know Thomas, for a first-time babysitter, you're pretty good." Camilla said as she patted Rigby's back. "Oh, thanks Camilla. It's good to hear that from an expert." Thomas smiled. "Oh come on, I'm not very good," Camilla rolled her eyes. "No way, you're an awesome babysitter. And you seem like you'd be a great mom, too." Camilla blinked and she stared at Thomas meaningfully, "Wow, really? T-thanks…I...that makes me feel so special." She looked like she was about to shed a tear or two.

"Oh no, don't cry," Thomas scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "You'd be an amazing mom. Trust me." "I know…I just…nobody has ever told me anything like that before…"

"_Come on Thomas, make the move! Now's your chance!_"

At that moment, the two began to stare into each other's eyes again. Slowly, steadily…they began to once again lean in. They inched closer, and closer…and even closer. They were so close that it was impossible for them to go any further. "Camilla…I…" Thomas was cut off as Camilla cupped his cheeks with her hands. She connected her lips with his, and they soon were in a full-mode kissing session.

"Eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww!" Four little voices chimed at once. Thomas narrowed his eyes and noticed that little Mordecai, Muscle Man, HFG, and Pops were staring at them, looks of disgust on their faces.

Their lips parted, and they both looked at the kids. "Oh, you'll all understand once you're old enough to kiss." Camilla smiled knowingly at the kids. She looked down at the baby Rigby in her arms and beamed at him, "Isn't that right, sweetie?" Rigby cooed up at her, smiling winsomely while blowing delighted bubbles of spit like any other baby.

"So precious." Camilla purred as she wiped the drool away from Rigby's chin. She looked over at Thomas, who was frozen in a state of captivated paralyzation. She chuckled lightly and took Benson from the motionless intern and settled him in her lap. Thomas was wearing the biggest grin he'd ever had. It was his very first kiss. Not a kiss by his mom, not by his grandma, not by his aunt…but by a girl. A girl that he felt was right for him. No, no, **perfect** for him.

"Thomas?" Camilla stifled back a giggle as she poked his shoulder. "Thomas, wake up. Hello?~ Anybody home in there?" She lightly poked his noggin'.

"Oh!" Thomas unfroze. "Sorry, just kind of-" "Shocked? Yeah, I understand." Camilla smirked. Thomas couldn't help but blush again. "Daddy?" Little Mordecai poked Thomas' knee. "Can we go outside?"

"You know what? That actually sounds like a good idea. What do you think, Thomas?" Camilla looked at him with her usual blissful expression.

"Y-yeah! That sounds great!" Thomas agreed. The group of kids cheered with delight. They all raced to the front door, clawing at it like a dog. "I'll go get the baby bag, if you wouldn't mind going on and taking the kids outside?" Camilla stood up from her spot on the couch, holding the two babies close to herself. "Sure can do," Thomas walked to the front door and opened it, and the kids immediately burst outside. Skips walked behind Thomas and said, "So you finally locked lips, eh?" "Yep, we sure did." Thomas looked swollen with pride.

"That's good. You've finally gotten yerself a good girl. Don't let this one go." Skips said before he walked out to join the other kids in their activities.

Thomas sat down onto the porch's staircase and sighed as he watched the kids run around the yard, using their imagination to pretend that they were superheroes and such. A few minutes later Camilla came outside with a blanket and the baby bag. She splayed the blanket out onto the ground in front of the stairs and set Rigby and Benson down onto it, letting them roam around to play.

Camilla took a seat next to Thomas and scooted close to him. His hand seemed to be close to hers, so she made a move and intertwined her hand with his. Thomas looked at her and exchanged smiles with her. Together they watched the children play their illusionary games.

The children continued to play for another hour or so until the sun was suddenly blotted out by dark rain clouds that began to gather in the sky. A loud thunderclap echoed throughout the park and the kids screamed, exclusively Mordecai in particular. They all flocked around Thomas and Camilla, quaking in fear. A shower of rain began to pound the area and Thomas and Camilla decided it was time to go inside. Camilla picked up the crying baby Benson and Rigby and soon everyone was back inside, slightly damp from the rain.

"Okay kids, go ahead and dry off. It's almost lunchtime." Thomas said as he handed Skips, Mordecai, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost their towels. Pops clumsily tried to dry himself off, but his weak arm muscles didn't allow it. Thomas was tasked with drying him off while Camilla helped the others.

When everybody was dry, Thomas and Camilla prepared each of them some ham sandwiches, a package of animal crackers, and sip cups full of apple juice while the three infants were fed some more formula and a few jars of baby food. After everyone finished their lunch, they all sat down to watch some TV.

Mordecai, Pops, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost sat in front of the TV, mesmerized by the bright and colorful systematic program that was airing, while young Skips simply sat, quietly enjoying the cartoon as well. As they did, Thomas and Camilla chatted on about their similarities and what their hobbies were. Afterall, if they were to become a couple, it was necessary for them to get to know each other first.

"So Camilla," Thomas began, "When do you think I'll be able to meet your parents?"

"Oh silly! You don't have to me my parents right away. Actually, they don't live here. They live in Nevada." Camilla put her arm around Thomas. Thomas' cheeks pinked, "Oh, silly me."

"Hey, maybe if you want, I can stay here for a few days, if that's okay with your manager. I can help you out around here, no charge." Camilla suggested. Thomas felt his heart soar, "Oh, um, sure! I'm sure he'll be okay with that…" He narrowed his eyes nervously at the baby Benson, who was laughing and pointing at the television screen.

"Okay! I'll probably have to go home and get some of my stuff though…you think you can handle these kids on your own for fifteen minutes?" She smirked.

"Oh, pssht, no problem!" Thomas waved his wrist around. "Alright. But before I go, I may need to show you how to change a diaper." "Why?"

Camilla held up little Rigby, who was chortling like crazy. "He needs to be changed."

"Ohh.." Thomas suddenly felt queasy. "….Gross."

"Oh come on now, it's not that bad!" Camilla laughed. She glanced at the toddlers watching TV, "They're too distracted to bug you during the change. And changing diapers is a really important subject that all babysitters should know."

"True," Thomas sighed in agreement. Camilla grinned, "Alright then, let's get to work now." She grabbed the baby bag that was lying on the table and then laid Rigby in between her and Thomas. She unlatched the tabs of the diaper and Thomas gagged, "Gross! How can women stand this stuff?!"

Camilla sighed, "We women have been doing this stuff ever since the dawn of time. Now let's just start with the basics." She slid the diaper off of the uncomfortable baby raccoon and balled it up into a neat bundle, and then she put it temporarily onto the floor.

Camilla then proceeded to demonstrate how to clean the baby and how much powder you should put on. Soon little Rigby was in a clean diaper, enjoying the program on the TV like the others. "See? Now was that so hard." Camilla crossed her arms, looking quite smug.

"Are you kidding me? That scarred my vision for life," Thomas said jokingly. The two shared a quick laugh and turned their attention back to the TV.

Twenty minutes later, Camilla noticed that Pops and Mordecai seemed to be fading fast. She picked up the droopy-eyed toddlers and said to Thomas, "I think we should put them all down for a nap. They all look pretty tired and a nap would do them some good." Thomas made a hasty glimpse at Muscle Man, HFG and Skips, and she was right; they all looked exhausted.

"I think you're right. Come on, little guys." Thomas took Muscle Man and Skips' hands while High Five Ghost floated next to Thomas as he led them all upstairs, Camilla following suit with Mordecai, Pops, and the babies. The kids were soon tucked into their respective beds and were locked into the room for an afternoon nap.

"So, what are the plans for dinner time?" Camilla said as she and Thomas marched down the stairs. "Hmm…I dunno…chinese?" Thomas joked, emitting a laugh from his new girlfriend. "No, babies can't have chinese you dope!" "I know, I was just kidding." "Hey! I've got an idea! What about the Fun Fun Zone?" "Are you serious? No way, that place is nasty." "Oh come on now, I bet the kids would love it."

"Not a chance." Thomas folded his arms defensively. Camilla rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine. How about we just make something on our own?" "Nah…I'm not really a great cook…" Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. "But that oatmeal you made today tasted wonderful! You're a really good cook, y'know." Camilla said. "Thanks, but that was just oatmeal. I just can't make a gourmet dinner for…" He paused and counted the number of all of the kids on his fingers, "Nine people." "It doesn't have to be a gourmet dinner. We can just make it a simple dinner. Say, I have an idea: Why don't we make Macaroni and Cheese? All little kids seem to like it a lot."

Thomas thought for a moment. She was right; all little kids did take a major liking to Mac and Cheese. And it was something he was able to cook on his own. "Yeah, I guess that's a good idea." "Great," Camilla smiled. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was three 'o clock. "I think we'd better get started then."

And so, with the helping hand of teamwork, Thomas and Camilla without difficulty made a simple meal of Mac and Cheese. It was an easy task, much to Thomas' surprise, and it did look good enough to eat. By the time it was fresh and ready from the oven; the kids had woken up from their naps and were led to the table for dinner.

The toddlers gracelessly ate their meal, some of the Mac and Cheese missing their mouths and ending up on the table or on the floor. High Five Ghost seemed to be having the most difficulty; it wasn't very easy eating with only one hand.

While the toddlers ate their meal, Camilla and Thomas spoon-fed Rigby and Benson their meal. They each gobbled every bite as fast as Camilla and Thomas could spoon it into their mouths. By the time the jar was empty, Rigby and Benson were glorious joyful messes. Their lower faces were coated by a thick circle of yellow-orange cheese that surrounded their mouths and sprayed outward toward the back of their heads. They looked like a mad makeup artist who specialized in clownfaces created in processed cheese had visited them. The ring around their mouths formed a large "O" and there were spots of cheese on either cheek. Even the tip of Rigby's nose had a base layer of liquid cheese. They were covered in the liquid cheese. It was everywhere; some of it had even fallen onto their stomachs.

"I think they've just proven to us that they can't feed themselves." Camilla giggled. "Definitely," Thomas picked up a rag and scrubbed the gooey liquid off of the babies' faces. He apparently didn't do a very thorough job, for they were still caked with the gooey cheese.

"Thomas, I think they need a bath. We're never gonna get all of that cheese off of them with a little old rag." Camilla shook her head in amusement. Thomas nodded and he picked the tiny gumball machine up while Camilla picked up the baby raccoon. "You guys either stay here or go watch some more TV, okay?" Camilla smiled at the group of kids, who chorused a loud "Okay!" before they resumed eating their dinners.

The duo of Thomas and Camilla carried the two messy babies upstairs and promptly bathed them, and then they dried them off and re-diapered them and took them back downstairs. They found the rest of the toddlers doing the inevitable; they were watching TV. "Okay guys, you can all play for a little while longer, then you guys gotta go to bed. It's almost seven thirty."

"Why?" Little Mordecai asked. "Because I don't want you guys to be staying up late like last night. That's why you guys were so tired earlier." Thomas stated. "Aww, okay." The young blue jay wrapped his beak around his thumb as he and the others continued to watch TV, occasionally laughing at the cartoon character's antics or funny puns.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get my stuff from my house and I'll be back in a few minutes. Is that okay, Tommy?" Camilla said as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. Thomas nodded and blushed at the nickname, "S-sure, that's fine with me." Camilla gave him a quick smile and then she headed out the door. The moment that she left, Rigby instantly began to cry. Thomas tried to soothe the raccoon by rocking him back and forth, but it didn't seem to be working. "Come on now, don't cry. Camilla will be back soon." Thomas said as he sat down onto the couch, staring at the bawling baby Rigby. "Rigby, please just stop crying."

"What's wong wif Wigby?" Mordecai walked over to Thomas and hopped onto the couch. "He won't stop crying because Camilla left." "Mama left?" The blue jay whimpered. "She's not your m-" Thomas stopped in his tracks. He sighed and said, "Yes, Mama left."

"Is she comin' back?" Mordecai asked, his thumb inserting itself into his beak. "Yeah, she'll be back soon. Here, take Rigby. Maybe he'll calm down if you hold him." Thomas carefully handed Rigby to Mordecai. The young blue jay whispered to the mewling raccoon, "It's okay little bruvwer, mama'll be back soon."

Thomas' eyes widened. Did Mordecai just call Rigby his little brother? He sighed. It was pointless telling Mordecai that Rigby wasn't his brother. Mordecai would just accuse him of lying anyway.

"Bibo!" Gurgled little Rigby, his mouth ridden with drool that coursed down his chin. The youthful Mordecai and his furry companion continued to communicate with each other in casual baby language while Thomas watched in confusion.

"Hey uncle Thomas!" A familiar guttural voice called. Thomas whipped his head to where the voice was coming from and noticed toddler Muscle Man and HFG standing (well, HFG floated) in front of him. "I'm bored. Can you play truck raiders with me and Fives?" The green child asked.

"Um, sure…" Thomas got down onto the floor, setting Benson next to him and Muscle Man. "Okay, you be Blue Inferno, Fives will be Blonde Bomb, and I'll be- hey!" Little Benson grabbed the green-colored toy out of Muscle Man's hand and began to chew on it, coating it in a thin layer of slobber.

"Aw sick bro! Look what you did to Green Rider!" Muscle Man cried out, snatching the drool-covered race car away from the tiny gumball machine. "Get that stupid drool magnet away from my toys!" He yelped. Benson let out a cute babyish squeal and tried to crawl away, but Thomas grabbed him and put him on the couch next to Mordecai and Rigby.

"So, how does this game work?" Thomas asked as he was given his blue race car by HFG. "We ram into each other!" Muscle Man smashed his green car into Thomas' blue car, making make-believe crashing noises to add to the effect. "Hey!" Thomas cried out, chuckling, "You just killed my car!"

"Yeah! Woo!" Little Muscle Man slipped his green shirt off and began twirling it around. "This game is stupid!" High Five Ghost threw his car onto the ground and pouted childishly. "I wanna pway wif some legos!" He floated over to the bag and fished out a small plastic baggie that contained several lego blocks.

"Whatever loser!" Muscle Man frowned as he pretended that his car could fly. "Pshhhuuuuu! Putt-putt-putt-putt-putt! Phhhhsssshhhuuuuu! Hey uncle Thomas! Look at this! My car can fly!"

"That's cool, Muscle Man." Thomas feigned a smile. Little Muscle Man smirked, "You know who else can fly? MY MOMMY!" Thomas' smile dropped and he rolled his eyes. "_And I thought his jokes were bad when he was an adult…_" The goat mused.


	6. Chapter 6

It hadn't been long until Camilla returned to the house, hauling a small bag in tow. Thomas welcomed her back in and the kids were ecstatic to see her again, especially Mordecai and Rigby. With little Rigby in his arms, Mordecai toddled up to Camilla and wrapped one wing around her leg for a hug while Rigby did the same.

"Aww, they missed you." Thomas quipped. "It looks like they did. Was I gone that long?" The female mouse giggled. "Mama, where did you go? Why did you weave us heew?" Little Mordecai whimpered. Camilla had a twisted look on her face as if she was having mixed emotions, but it was replaced by a smile. "I just went to go get some things."

"Oh, okay!" The young blue jay was once again cheerful. "Hewe mama." He handed baby Rigby to Camilla and ran off to play with Muscle Man, Pops, and High Five Ghost, who were playing with a deck of cards that Thomas had given them to toy around with.

"Yeah, they've kind of started to call you their mom…" Thomas scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Camilla shrugged, "A lot of kids think that the closest female around them is their mom. It's a common thing for toddlers like Mordecai and Rigby. Where's Benson?" She asked, looking around the room in search of the missing tot.

"_Oh my gosh,_" Fear began to erode Thomas' heart, "_Please don't be far away!_" His mind echoed.

Thankfully, much to Thomas' supreme relief, he felt a gentle tug on his leg. Looking down, the goat grinned at the sight of the small gumball machine jerking at his pant legs. "There you are," He cooed as he lifted little Benson up. "Aw, he wanted to explore." Camilla crooned as she lightly bounced Rigby up and down.

"Hey miss Camilla! Come play with us!" The five-year-old Muscle Man called out, making a beckoning gesture towards him and the others behind him. "Yeah mama! Come pway!" Mordecai harmonized. "Okay boys! I'll be right there!" Camilla hollered back. She glanced at Thomas and gave him a small smile, and then she walked into the living room and sat down next to the boys. Thomas grinned as he watched the mouse play cards with the boys, playing along with their random and make-believe game.

"Thomas?" Camilla's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Tommy, why don't you join us?" He blushed at the nick-name once again, then he followed suit and went over to the group, setting baby Benson onto the carpet. "Okay, so what's going on here?" Thomas asked with a paternal smile. Muscle Man had on his usual sporty smile as he explained the game to Thomas.

"Hey Skips," Camilla said, turning around to lock eyes with the yeti child that was watching TV by himself, nobody to accompany him. "Do you wanna play with us too?"

Skips knew he had a reputation to keep, so he shook his head negatively. "Nah, I'll just stay hewe." He nonchalantly said, trying his best to mimic a toddler's lisp. "Well, okay then," Camilla smiled tolerantly, and then returned her attention back to the game. Apparently, a heated argument had started between Muscle Man and Mordecai. Pops and Benson then began to cry at the loud volume of the conflicted dispute. Camilla stared at the quarreling toddlers and then said in a firm tone, "Now, let's not argue any more, alright? If anyone says one more negative thing, Thomas and I will be forced to punish you, are we clear?" "Crystal clear." Muscle Man retorted with a slight huff as he crossed his arms arrogantly.

"Good, now let's just all spend some time together, okay?" Camilla smiled gently as she plucked up a card. "Okay mama," Mordecai said as he tentatively picked up his own card. Muscle Man tried to take a peek at Mordecai's card, but Mordecai noticed and held the card as far away from Muscle Man as possible. "Don't!"

"Muscle Man, don't peek at people's cards. That's cheating." Thomas admonished, trying to duplicate Camilla's previous tone. "Man! This game sucks! I don't wanna play anymore!" Muscle Man threw his card onto the ground, pouting. "Alright, if you don't want to play nicely, then you can go join Skips on the couch." She pointed to the lonely yeti child nearby. Muscle Man nodded robustly, "Fine, I will then! It'll be way better than a stupid game like this!" He trampled over to the sofa and hopped next to Skips. The green child resentfully fixated his eyes onto the TV, and before you knew it, he was pulled into the current program's trance.

**Next Time on **_**Little Kids**_**:**

"_Mommy and Daddy feel asleep! Hmmm…_" Little Rigby thought to himself. He smirked deviously from behind his pacifier and drew out a marker that Camilla had given him and the others to draw with, then he crept over to the snuggling couple and began to scribble all over their faces and clothes, giggling frenziedly.

"Uh, Thomas…?" Camilla stifled back a large giggle, "You've got…marker ink all over your face."

Thomas twitched and blinked as he had fully awoken from his slumber. Once his vision was focused, he chuckled shrewdly, "So do you!" Camilla gasped and felt her face. When she examined her hands, blots of freshly-painted marker ink had covered the tips of her fingers. "Aw man! How did this happen? And where is Pops?"

"Well, I guess while we were sleeping," Thomas replied, "One of the inmates escaped!"

Camilla's eyes were as wide as saucers as she took a prompt glimpse at the group of children. Muscle Man, Skips, High Five Ghost, Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson seemed to be in their respective spots from earlier, but…

"Oh no," she moaned. "Where's Pops?!"

By this time, Pops had crawled out onto the front porch and was watching in rapt fascination as a caterpillar inched its way through the grass. At first, he thought it was a new toy, and picked it up, giggling as it crawled along his fingers. Then, wondering how it would taste, he stuck it in his mouth, only to spit it out again seconds later. The small lollichild began crying at how horrid it tasted.

(( **Oh noes! What did Rigby do to Camilla and Thomas? Such a sly fox- I mean; **_**raccoon**_** he is. Where did Pops go? Why is Skips acting so chill over all of this? WHERE DID MY MOUSTACHE GO?! **

…**..Oh, there it is. G'ah, left it on the table again. *******_**grabs moustache and puts it on**_*** Enjoy this exceptionally short chapter, folks! ***_**dodges knives and pitchforks**_***** ))


	7. Chapter 7

(( **Sorry for making the last chapter so short and boring, guys! I promise that this chapter is MUCH longer and funnier! Trust me!** *_pastes grin onto face_* ))

The clock had just struck three thirty in the afternoon. Nap time had crept by and soon all of the kids had fallen asleep in their earlier spots. Even Thomas and Camilla couldn't help but catch some Zs and fall asleep like lambs.

Although one curious little toddler in particular didn't seem to have the time for sleep at the moment. The young lollichild giggled as he slowly crept away from the dozing group and went into the kitchen. He noticed that the kitchen door was half-open for some reason, so, expectantly, being the interested voyager he was, little Pops adventurously bounded out the door as fast as his little arms and legs would carry him.

As he crawled around the yard, little Pops squealed in infantile glee as he noticed an elderly-looking cat sunning itself on the patio. Pops surreptitiously crept over to the cat and poked its massive pot-belly. "Gaa, keeeekat!" He giggled, extending his arms to hug the cat. The cat mewed its displeasure and it jolted up, hissed at the frightened Pops, and dashed away at puma speed, causing Pops to fall flat onto his face onto the patio. Pops, flustered by his efforts to play with the kitty, whimpered and cried a little bit, before moving on to see what else he could find to do.

[_Meanwhile, inside the house…_]

Little Rigby slowly woke up from his nap, his vision clearly out of focus and too blurry to see anything. He waited until the air had cleared his vision and he could see properly, then he rolled onto his back and cooed cutely, wanting a reaction from Camilla. That's when Rigby realized she was still asleep. Frowning at his failed attempts to draw his "mother's" attention, Rigby flopped back onto his stomach and crawled over to her purse. He scavenged throughout it, looking for something that he assumed would wake his "mommy" up. Rigby then found a small package of washable markers and a flesh-colored pacifier in one of the purse's pockets.

Giving a toothless grin, Rigby popped the pacifier into his mouth and sucked on it in amusement as he tore the package of markers open with his undeveloped claws. He picked up an orange and green marker, then somehow managed to deftly unscrew their caps as if he was born to do the craft. The curious raccoon looked mischievously over at his sleeping "parents" when an idea occurred to him. An evil one, at that.

"_Mommy and Daddy feel asleep! Hmmm…_" Little Rigby thought to himself. He smirked deviously from behind his pacifier and drew out a marker that Camilla had given him and the others to draw with, then he crept over to the snuggling couple and began to scribble all over their faces and clothes, giggling frenziedly.

After ten minutes, Rigby had fallen back asleep as he doodled all over Thomas and Camilla. With the marker still clutched in his hand, the little raccoon fell to the ground, fast asleep and snoring softly.

Camilla was disturbed from her sleep when she heard distant crying coming from outside. As she opened her eyes, she gasped when she saw Thomas. His entire face had been highlighted with orange, green, and blue zigzags, following by small dots.

Camilla nudged Thomas lightly, prompting him to wake up.

"Uh, Thomas…?" Camilla stifled back a large giggle, "You've got…marker ink all over your face."

Thomas twitched and blinked as he had fully awoken from his slumber. Once his vision was focused, he chuckled shrewdly, "So do you!" Camilla gasped and felt her face. When she examined her hands, blots of freshly-painted marker ink had covered the tips of her fingers. "Aw man! How did this happen? And where is Pops?"

"Well, I guess while we were sleeping," Thomas replied, "One of the inmates escaped!"

Camilla's eyes were as wide as saucers as she took a prompt glimpse at the group of children. Muscle Man, Skips, High Five Ghost, Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson seemed to be in their respective spots from earlier, but…

"Oh no," she moaned. "Where's Pops?!"

[_Back with Pops_]

By this time, Pops had crawled out onto the front porch and was watching in rapt fascination as a caterpillar inched its way through the grass. At first, he thought it was a new toy, and picked it up, giggling as it crawled along his fingers. Then, wondering how it would taste, he stuck it in his mouth, only to spit it out again seconds later. The small lollichild began crying at how horrid it tasted.

Immediately, the front door slammed opened and out came Thomas and Camilla. "Oh no! What happened?!" Thomas asked as he kneeled down to Pops' level and picked the wailing lollichild up. Pops pointed at the now-deceased caterpillar that laid on the ground, lying in a small pool of baby slobber.

"Looks like he tried to eat the caterpillar," Camilla pointed out the obvious. Thomas grimaced a bit, "Ew, why would he do that?" "Babies don't really know what's good or bad. And he seemed to be a little more curious. We ought to keep a better eye on all of them," She said cautiously. Thomas nodded, "Right." The two quickly went back inside. Camilla swabbed Pops' mouth clean of any germs from the caterpillar he attempted to eat and put him back down to play with the others.

"Whew," Camilla said, falling down onto the sofa. "These kids are pretty hard to keep up with."

"I feel ya." Thomas sighed. Suddenly, a smile began to etch its way across his face. "Hey Camilla, you do know what tomorrow is, right?"

"It's Friday night….and that means its pizza night." Camilla pecked Thomas' cheek, causing him to blush. Unfortunately for them, three certain little toddlers had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Hey! I want pizza too!" Little Muscle Man shouted. "Yeah! Me too! Take us wif you, mama!" Little Mordecai exclaimed.

Thomas internally groaned. "The kids! I forgot! What am I supposed to do with them during our date?!" The now flustered goat mused. "Thomas? Are you okay?" Camilla snapped him out of his train of thought and he glanced at her with a very flummoxed expression on his face.

"We can't take the kids to the restaurant with us! It would ruin the date," Thomas told her, emitting several 'aww's of disappointment from the children below them. "You have any other ideas? It seems pretty dumb to put them inside a daycare for an hour or so,"

Thomas sucked in air through his clenched teeth. "We should have planned this out better."

"So are we going for pizza or not?" Muscle Man demanded, his and Mordecai's arms crossed. Camilla smiled uneasily at the children, "Alright, you can come with us." "WOOOO!" The green toddler ripped off his shirt and did his signature smirk, "You know who else is excited for pizza? MY MOMMY!"

"Yay! Pizza!" Mordecai shouted in glee, waking up a sleeping Benson from his peaceful nap. The tiny gumball machine threw back his head and let out a piercing wail that was so sharp it could have been a scream. Thomas quickly picked him up and tried to hush him. But Benson's crying caused Rigby to wake up and start crying as well. This repeated with Pops until almost every child in the room was crying for no reason, well, besides Skips. He stared at the group of sniveling tots and rolled his eyes. "I'm lucky I still have my mind."

"Well, I guess its official. I can't hear anymore." Thomas sighed/groaned, Camilla joining in on his sighs. To their ears, the crying sounded like a thousand nails on a chalkboard. "Maybe they're all just tired and cranky and hungry. We should probably fix them some snacks and put them back down for another nap." Camilla suggested. Thomas agreed, "Yeah, I'm not sure if my ears can take much more crying."

"Okay kids!" Camilla said loudly. As if she had flipped the switch to their lungs, all of the children's crying simmered down until it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Let's go get a snack, okay?" Camilla walked into the kitchen, the kids flocking behind her. "Fowwow da weeda!" Little Pops exclaimed happily.

When Thomas carried Benson into the kitchen, he marveled at the sight. Camilla had managed to calm each child down by giving them all a small cup full of animal crackers, a sippy cup/bottle full of cow's milk, and even some cinnamon applesauce to go with it all.

"Wow…you're quicker at taming little kids than lion tamers are with lions." Thomas jibed, making Camilla gush at his joke. "It's sort of a natural thing, I guess." She shrugged.

"Well then, you have a pretty natural talent there." The goat smirked, inducing several giggles from the mouse. "Here, lemme take Benson. I think I know how to calm him down." Camilla stretched her arms out towards the still crying Benson in Thomas' arms, which he gladly handed the infant to her.

Camilla gazed down at the crying baby Benson and said, "Oh, hush now, hushh…it's okay, you're okay now…there's no need to cry," She removed his tears, Thomas watching in pure astonishment as Benson's crying ceased to a light hiccup.

"That's a good baby boy," Camilla smiled as she picked up a bottle of milk off of the counter and aimed it towards little Benson's mouth. He latched onto the rubber amber-colored nipple and immediately began to suckle, the warm, smooth liquid calming him immensely.

"Wow…" Thomas breathed quietly. Camilla glanced at him, "What?" She chuckled. "It's just…Benson's a really irritable baby…I just don't know how you did all of that in nearly thirty seconds." He muttered. Camilla grinned, "Like I said, it's just a natural thing."

After everyone had finished their snacks, Thomas and Camilla tucked them into bed when they realized how late it was. It was almost eight 'o clock at night and the sky had already been painted a twilight hue. "Man, what a day," Thomas sighed as he and Camilla sat back down onto the couch next to each other. "Hey Thomas…I wanna tell you something." Camilla smirked, a rather lusty expression on her face. "What? What is it?" "Just c'mere. It's a secret." "But there's nobody around except me to hear it." "No, just…" Camilla leaned in and connected her lips with Thomas'. Soon their tongues intertwined and began to explore the depths of each other's mouths with like a scuba diver hunting for treasure. This continued to another ten minutes when they each heard the soft sound of a door opening and closing, then the padding of tiny footsteps trotting down the stairs.

"Mama? Daddy? What are 'ou doin'?"

"M-Mordecai?" Thomas and Camilla immediately blushed as their lips parted. "What are you doing up awake?"

The young blue jay blushed and said in a tentative tone, "I….wedabe." The last word was a slurred, muddled sentence that not even Camilla could understand. "What?" Thomas asked, confused.

Again, little Mordecai was put on the spot and he felt even more hesitant. He peeped, "I…I…w-wet the bed…"


	8. Chapter 8

(( **OH SWEET CELESTIA! Has it really been a week?! I'm so, so, so, SO sorry for the extremely late update, guys! I was sorta slacking off on ideas, but here's another chapter to keep you guys happy for a few days!**** :D** ))

"_What a great way to spend the rest of the evening; cleaning off a pee-soaked bed._" Thomas thought as he stripped Pops' bed of it's now saturated coverlet sheets. As he did, Camilla was giving Mordecai, Pops, Benson, and Rigby a quick bath due to the fact that the moisture of the bed had leaked all over their clothes.

Thomas heard a click. He turned around and saw Camilla leading little Mordecai and Pops out of the bathroom while the two other babies were in her arms, each child donning a towel that draped over them.

"Mama, I cold," Mordecai whimpered, his voice cracking as he began to shiver, tightening his grip on his towel. "Don't worry Mordecai. Why don't you try rubbing yourself with the towel instead? It might dry and warm you up faster." Camilla said gently. Mordecai nodded hesitantly and began to buff himself dry with the towel. Soon he got the hang of it and was parading across the room, his towel in tow.

"Okay, I think you're dry," Camilla giggled as she set the babies down onto the floor and took the towel from Mordecai. She took it into the bathroom and tossed it into the dirty hamper, then retrieved a pair of small night footies along with a white T-shirt.

"Here Mordecai, let's get you dressed." Camilla said as she worked the footies into Mordecai's feet, then she slipped his white T-shirt over his torso. "There we go. All clean now." She smiled, receiving a smile from the young blue jay before he crawled into the now clean bed that Thomas had made.

"Okay, now for the little ones." Camilla picked up Pops and dressed him into blue footie pajamas, then sent him to bed with Mordecai. She repeated this process with the other two; Benson was now wearing a red sleeper, and Rigby was wearing a yellow sleeper. She placed the babies into bed and she and Thomas stared down at the toddlers that stared right back up at them.

"Why won't you go to sleep?" Thomas asked softly.

"We no sweepy," Pops declared.

"Ugh." Thomas sighed. "Don't worry; just let me handle this." She knelt down beside the bed and began to sing a soft melody, "_Lay your head, rest your eyes. Float off to the sea of sleepy-time. Let your dreams blossom within your mind, and may you sleep like a lamb, for little one, it's time to go to bed._"

Thomas was astonished to see the four toddlers fall asleep, as if on cue. Camilla's lullaby had worked. And it sounded so…beautiful. "How…how did yo-" Camilla put a finger to Thomas' lips and hushed him, "Shh, they're asleep." She whispered.

Thomas gulped and nodded. As they both tip-toed towards the door, Camilla murmured, "I think they all look adorable when they're sleeping." Thomas smiled. The two of them checked on the other toddlers lying in the trundle bed, and after being reassured that everyone was fast asleep, Thomas and Camilla left the room.

"So, you know what tomorrow night is, don't you?" Camilla asked as she walked into the living room with Thomas. She noticed that the TV was still blaring loudly. Frowning, Camilla slammed her finger down onto the 'OFF' button and smiled with satisfactory as the TV instantly turned off.

"Yeah I do," Thomas smirked. "What? Did ya think I'd forget my very first date with my girl?" He playfully wrapped his arms around her as they sat down onto the couch. "Well, a lot of guys did in the past," Camilla's smile faltered. So did Thomas'.

"…Do…do you wanna talk about it?" Thomas asked in his softest voice possible. Camilla self-consciously bit her lip as her eyes darted around the floor. "Well…I've had like, six boyfriends, but they all dumped me. They said I was…too perky…" The mouse girl intertwined a porcelain-colored hand into her hair, twirling it into a braid around her finger.

"What?" Thomas' eyes bugged out in surprise. "How dare they say that about you!? You're one of- no, the prettiest, funniest, most amazing girls I've ever met. I'll bet you ten-thousand dollars that they were so jealous that they couldn't have a perfect girlfriend like you." The goat pulled her closer and tightened his grip around her torso, drawing her into a warm hug.

"No, I'm not pretty or funny, or amazing," Camilla wrestled back a smile. "Come on, show me that smile. That's the real you." Thomas urged. She sighed, "Oh Thomas….." He bit his lip. "_Oh no, did I say something wrong?!_"

"….That's so sweet of you!" A large grin flourished upon her face. "Hey, I'm just being me." Thomas smirked. Camilla playfully shoved him, "Oh quiet you."

The next morning, Thomas woke up to the rising melody of birds chirping the generic morning-time related verbs. He turned and noticed that he was in the same spot on the sofa as he was last night, and Camilla was still embracing him in a tight hug. Her head was snuggled up against his chest as she lay nestled in between him.

Thomas beamed at the sight as he heard a faint noise in the distance. He recognized it almost immediately. "Sounds like Benson's awake," He muttered. Moments later, another piercing cry was heard. "…And, there's my second wake-up call! I'm coming, Rigby." Thomas groaned internally as he gently pried Camilla off of his torso and laid her down atop a pillow.

"Poor girl, she's probably tired from taking care of the kids last night. I don't blame her." Thomas mused. He trudged up the stairs, sighing as the cries began to intensify. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He hollered softly.

Thomas opened the door to Pops' bedroom to find a world of chaos gone awry going on inside the room. The three toddlers sitting in the trundle bed were clearly wide-awake, covering their ears (save for High Five Ghost) due to the forceful wailing coming from the two six-month-olds in bed.

"Daddy, make them stop! I'm tired!" Little Mordecai moaned, flinching at the volume of his furry companion's keening cries of immediate attention. On the other side of the bed, Pops was holding baby Benson in his already weak toddler arms, trying to shush him.

"Don't worry kids, I'll take care of them." Pops and Mordecai passed the two babies to Thomas, in which the crying did seem to cease, yet just not enough. "Okay, who's hungry and who needs to be changed?" Thomas sighed, looking down at the raccoon and gumball machine in his arms. Little Rigby stared up at Thomas with his huge baby eyes, blinking innocently while Benson, on the other hand, still was bawling his eyes out, screaming loudly.

"I'm guessing you guys are hungry, right?" Thomas speculated. An even louder cry proved his theory to be correct. "Sure, I'll get right on it." The goat glanced at the five other toddlers that were still staring at him, as if they were waiting for a direct command. "It's still pretty early in the morning. I think you guys should go back to sleep for now."

"Okay daddy," Little Mordecai smiled and obeyed the 'order' by pulling the blankets over his head as he snuggled up next to Pops, who had inserted his thumb into his mouth and had fallen back asleep as well. "You know who else wants to go back to sleep? MY MOMMY!" Muscle Man cackled as he lay back down onto the trundle bed. He hastily connected palms with HFG before falling back asleep as well.

Skips, being the quiet and submissive one, nodded and also rested his body for some more sleep. The yeti had to admit; he was enjoying his youthful experience. It was very relaxing and it seemed to ease most of his stress.

"Okay kids, I'll…uh…wake you guys up to breakfast soon." The goat shrugged. He then walked downstairs to see Camilla preparing a cup of black coffee. "Oh, 'morning Millie." Thomas greeted her with a peck on the lips. She grinned, "Good morning to you too, Tommy."

The two smiled at their nicknames for each other. Benson let out another loud wail, as if to say "_Feed me! I'm hungry!_" "Oh, I guess I better get to feeding him." Thomas blushed. He sat Benson and the now impassive Rigby onto the table and rummaged throughout the baby bag until he found two empty baby bottles.

He quickly washed them out with some hot water and then unscrewed the lid to a jar of baby formula. Thomas dumped the formula inside both bottles and placed them in the microwave to heat up until a pronounced 'beep' signaled that it was all ready.

"So, did ya sleep well?" Thomas casually asked as he handed both bottles to Benson and Rigby, watching as they immediately started to drain the milk inside. "Yeah, I slept pretty well, since I was with you all night." Camilla smirked as she lightly sipped at her mug of coffee. She handed him a cup of the smooth, steaming black liquid as well. "Here, I made you some."

Thomas smiled in thanks and sapped away at the bitter, yet addicting caffeine-laced beverage. "Thanks." He glanced over at Rigby and Benson to see that they were each half-way done with their bottles. "Wow, I didn't realize how hungry they were." He chuckled. "Yeah, usually babies like them should be fed every three to four hours." Camilla said, her shoulders giving a light shrug.

"I guess I better get to work on breakfast for the others," Thomas sighed. "What are we having?" Camilla questioned. "I dunno, I think I'll make some eggs, bacon, and sausages. Mordecai and Muscle Man seemed to like that stuff."

"What about the others?" Camilla asked, taking in another mouthful of her coffee. "Pops and Skips like to eat cereal. I don't really know about High Five Ghost, though. He doesn't really eat a lot since he's a…a ghost." Thomas stifled back a snicker at his last sentence, as did Camilla.

Thomas then got to work on cooking, dicing up half a pound of bacon and nearly a whole carton of eggs. He carefully cracked the eggs, making sure that they were sunny-side up. He and Camilla would share short laughs as sometimes his anticipated "sunny-side up" turned out as a sunny-side down instead.

When everything was ready and fully-prepared, the table looked like a dining room complete with a gourmet meal that could have been fit for a king. Thomas and Camilla then woke the kids up again and took them all downstairs, to which the older toddlers galloped over to the table, fighting over seats while Pops and Skips were in need of assistance in walking, much to Skips' embarrassment.

"Oh man! This looks good!" Little Muscle Man shouted as he forked several pieces of eggs, bacon, and sausage into his mouth. "Uncle Thomas is the best cook ever!" The green toddler exclaimed, shoveling a heap of sausage into his mouth. Mordecai grinned as he politely took a bite of his sausage, "It's good! Daddy is best cook in da world! Don't you think so, Wigby?" The young blue jay turned to face his companion who was sitting in a high chair. The small raccoon wiggled in response.

"Mama? I need hewp!" Little Pops cried out as he kept on dropping his fork. "Here sweetie," Camilla said, adjusting the fork in his hand so he was able to grip it better. "There." She grinned. Pops smiled, "Tank you, mama!" He gave her a wet kiss on her cheek, although she didn't react at all. "You're welcome, sweetie."

Thomas glanced at Skips as he chewed and swallowed a piece of bacon, "Skips? Aren't you gonna eat with us?" Little Skips looked up at Thomas and hesitantly picked up his fork, then he began to eat like the others. Thomas smiled, but it quickly faded as he saw High Five Ghost struggling to eat a piece of bacon with only one hand. "Need help there, buddy?" He helped the small ghost out by showing him the proper way to put the food in his mouth. "Thanks uncle Thomas!" Little HFG cried out, then he proceeded to eat his meal.

The rest of breakfast went relatively smooth; it was just as uneventful as they came, everybody courteously eating their meal then being excused to go and play. Thomas felt so much more secure with Camilla being around. She had barely been here a day and things had majorly changed.

He felt safe enough to say the least that things were going well, even as crazy as they were.


	9. Chapter 9

~X~

Little Kids, Chapter Nine

Tonight was the day. Thomas was finally going on a date with Camilla. A real, actual date; not a babysitting service. He was a little nervous about bringing the kids along, but for now, only four more days until the potion wore off and everyone would return to normal. Maybe he would be able to convince Camilla that this wasn't all an act, maybe he wouldn't.

So firstly, he decided to drop by the Coffee Shop while Camilla headed back to work. Afterall, there was _**no way**_ he could handle all seven kids by himself. So he did the next best thing. He knew that Margaret and Eileen had experience with little kids before, so this was an opportunity that he couldn't miss.

"Hello, welcome to- oh, hey Thomas," Margaret smiled as she watched Thomas walk into the coffee shop. She was surprised to see seven children in tow; a small blue jay was perched atop his one of his shoulders while a small lollichild sat on the other shoulder, a small yeti child, a green toddler, and a floating ghost followed suit, and in Thomas' arms were two small babies: a gumball machine and a baby raccoon.

"Hey Margaret, I was just wonderi-" "Where did you get all of those kids?" Margaret asked, stifling a giggle. "Really, REALLY long story…well…actually…I need extra credit for school, so I've been running a daycare for the past week…Heh…yeah…" Thomas lied glibly with the straightest, deadpan face possible.

"Oh, I see." The cardinal smiled as Thomas put the two toddlers that dangled atop his shoulders onto the floor. Margaret approached the group of children and bent down to Mordecai's level, "Well, hello there. You remind me of a friend of mine." She giggled.

Little Mordecai's eyes instantly lit up and he blushed madly. "Someone has a cwuuush!" Muscle Man caroled, high-fiving his ghostly companion. Mordecai glared at the green toddler and his friend, and then affixed his gaze on the red bird in front of him. "You're pwetty," The small blue jay mumbled, blushing as he smiled.

"Aww, thank you, you're so sweet." Margaret patted his young head, flattered. "He's so verbal for his age. What's his name?" Thomas panicked. He hadn't thought of it before. "Uh…his name is…Max!" The goat said smoothly. "No, I Mowdecai!" The blue jay pouted, crossing his arms in protest. "I know my name! And I can count awll my ABCs, too!"

Margaret blinked, "His…his name is Mordecai?" She asked the goat with a quizzical expression. "N-no! His name is Max. He just doesn't really like his name, and so he calls himself different names. It's like, a phase he's going through." Thomas explained, once again sounding fluent and convincing.

"Ohh…I see." The cardinal smiled. "So…I'm guessing you want me to watch them for a while, huh?" "Actually, yes. I'm going on a date tonight and, well…" He scratched the back of his neck, "I can't get ready when I still have to watch these little monsters."

"Sure, I'll help you. My shift ends in a few minutes. In the meantime, want some coffee?" "You know it."

The goat intern was soon enjoying a nice, steaming mug of coffee and munching on a bagel. "Hey Margaret, what do you look for in a guy on the first date? Just needing some advice so I can impress Camilla." He asked, sipping at his coffee. Margaret smiled, caressing her red spikes, "Well…I usually want guys to be themselves, and maybe even act polite towards the women. It would be nice to go on a casual date with a guy who really cares instead of some jerk that only cares about his muscles."

She sighed, Thomas listening carefully to her every word. "Mordecai's a great guy. Doesn't he do that stuff for you?" He inquired. Margaret's eyes lit up and her head lifted, "W-well, yeah. It's just that…every time we go on a date, something…irregular happens or Mordecai only takes me out on dates just because someone put a bet on him. I just wish that we could have a normal date for once."

Thomas felt like someone took a sledgehammer and whacked him across the face. Margaret was a little more than depressed. Smiling, he said, "Well…why don't you come with us on our date? I don't think Camilla would mind." "Oh oh, no, I couldn't do that on your very first date!" Margaret exclaimed. "No, I insist." Thomas made a shooing motion with his hand. "No, I'll just stay here and watch the kids. You guys go have fun on your date." Margaret tried her best to make an encouraging smile. "Well…alright, but if you get lonely, we're eating at Pedro's Pizza Parlor tonight, and don't worry about interrupting the date. Who knows; you might just find a new guy while being there who genuinely cares for you!" Thomas smiled at her.

The sullen cardinal smiled back. "Thanks Thomas, but I think I'll just stick to watching the kids for you. I appreciate the offer, but I'm not going to go and ruin your date with Camilla over me moping on about not having a compassionate boyfriend. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine."

"Alright then, but don't feel bad about yourself. You'll find the right guy one day." Thomas assured, patting Margaret on the back supportively. "Thanks again, Thomas." She smiled as she looked down at the group of children, only to find Skips, Pops, Rigby, and Benson sitting quietly on the floor, playing with saltshakers they had found atop tables.

"…W-where did the others go?" She asked, her eyes widening. Pops looked up and smiled, pointing towards the kitchen. "Dey went dat way!" The small lollichild giggled. "Oh no, my boss will butcher me to death if he sees toddlers playing in the kitchen!" Margaret cried. With that, she and Thomas raced into the kitchen, only to see all of the toddlers messing around with the chefs cooking in there.

"Bros, check dis out!" Little Muscle Man pointed to a large glass machine that was baking cinnamon rolls, bagels, and other kinds of breads. Mordecai and High Five Ghost rushed over and 'ooed' at the sight of the dough that was cooking. "Dat's so coowl!" Little Mordecai shouted, his eyes twinkling with wide wonder.

"Hey, wook at dis!" The young ghost pointed to a cappuccino machine. Muscle Man was able to read the labeling slightly, only deciphering a few sentences, "Whipped cweam…hmmm…cawamel swauce…" The green toddler uttered, grinning. "I love whipped cweam. Imma get me some whipped cweam!" "Count me in!" HFG spoke, putting two of his hands out for a double high five. Mordecai and Muscle Man promptly connected palms with the young ghost and got straight to work.

"Quit yer squirming, I'm tryin' to weach the whipped cweam!" Muscle Man cried out. Their plan wasn't sailing very smoothly so far; Mordecai was at the bottom while High Five Ghost was holding Muscle Man up as they tried to reach the machine. "Weww, I'm at da bottom, and I dunno how much wonger I can hold you gwuys up!"

Muscle Man stumbled and mashed his pudgy finger onto a button that was labeled, "Press for Cream". Whipped cream spewed out of the machine like lava, the three toddlers screaming as they were covered in the rich paste.

At that moment, Thomas and Margaret burst into the room. "Oh my gosh! No!" The cardinal and goat rushed over to the toddlers that were now covered in the frothy white cream. "Oh great, now they're all sticky," Margaret grabbed a towel and began to wipe the three children off. "Sowwy miss Mawgawet, it was an asi'den," The small blue jay began to sniffle as his eyes watered, tears threatening to spill down his face.

Margaret sighed, "It's okay, Max, you and the other two didn't know what you were doing." "Margaret, I cannot describe into words how sorry I am. I should've known better than to let them wonder off like that." Thomas began helping her clean the toddlers' faces and bodies off with another towel. "It's okay…it's actually my fault. I shouldn't have kept your time by talking about my sappy love life," The cardinal said, her voice full of sorrow.

"No, you had no take in any of this. I should've kept a better eye on them." Thomas replied, voice full of indignation. He was mentally scolding himself; he should have been paying more attention. Margaret couldn't help but smile.

"Wow…no guy has ever taken the blame for me like that before…" The cardinal blushed, staring intently into Thomas' eyes. Thomas shrugged, "Men should take the blame for women. Nowadays it's like some of them act like little kids who say they didn't do anything when they really did." The goat noticed that Margaret was staring intently into his eyes, a relaxed smile on her face.

"Thomas…" She uttered. Thomas quailed a bit, "Uh...Margaret? Are you oka-" Suddenly, Margaret mashed her beak into his mouth, sealing it with a vehement kiss. Thomas immediately pulled away, "Margaret?! What was that?!"

Realizing what she had just done, Margaret gasped, "Oh…my God! I'm so sorry; I don't know what I was thinking!" She started to tear up from embarrassment. "I-it's okay…" Thomas uneasily showed a smile in spite of what had just happened. Margaret was sobbing by now. "Don't cry…it was an accident…I understand you didn't realize what you were doing."

Little Mordecai noticed the distraught Margaret and toddled up to her, stroking her spikes. "Don't cry…it was an asi'den," He soothed, repeating what Thomas had just said. "Oh Max," Margaret scooped the toddler into her wings, "Don't get involved…you didn't do anything wrong…"

"Uncle Thomas!" The impatient whine coming from the green toddler broke the heavy silence. "When can we see Aunt Milly? I wanna go home!" He demanded. "Not now, Mitch." Thomas sighed, rubbing his forehead. Muscle Man began to have a meltdown, "I wanna go home! Take me home!"

Thomas reluctantly picked the green toddler up and stood up, awkwardly staring at Margaret, "Well, I'll just take these little guys home. So..I'll drop them off at your place by…does six sound good enough?" "S-sure, six is fine." Margaret sniffled, wiping her tears away. "Look Thomas," She sighed, handing Mordecai to the goat. "I'm sorry for…y'know…I had no idea what I was doing and it just…happened. I hope this doesn't wreck your relationship with Camilla if she finds out or anything."

"Don't worry about it; it'll be just between you and me." Thomas assured her.

(( **Well now, that was relatively short, wasn't it? Heh, sorry. I've had a slight case of Writer's Block recently, and I'm only trying to satisfy you guys' needs. Still a tad bit dry on ideas, but suggestions are always free! ****:)**** And now, a preview for my very special readers and followers!** ))

Chapter Ten Preview:

"Oh, Margaret's calling, hang on for a sec, Milly." Thomas grabbed his phone and answered the call, saying into the receiver, "What's up, Margaret?"

"Hey Thomas. Max here wanted to talk to Camilla really quick before he goes to bed." Margaret responded. "Okay, sure, put him on speaker." Thomas smiled. A few shuffling noises later with a few muffled words, the young blue jay's voice chirped, "Hi mommy and daddy!"

"Hey there, sweetie. Are you having fun at Auntie Maggie's house?" Camilla cooed into the phone. "Yeah. She and daddy kissed today!" At these words, Thomas froze as Camilla's expression changed. Great, Margaret just HAD to kiss him in front of Mordecai!

"Thomas…what is he talking about?" Camilla asked, venom and indignation filling her tone. The goat gulped. "Uh…I'm screwed."

(( **It's been EONS since I last updated, hasn't it? OH CRAP! Thomas, why does everything you do always go wrong? I wonder what will happen next! How will Camilla initially react, and how will Thomas convince her that it was all an accident?! …Well, you'll just have to sit down, shut up, and patiently wait for the next chapter to come.**** :)**

*_knives and popcorn are thrown at me_*

**Oh potatoes**. ))


	10. Chapter 10

Little Kids

Chapter Ten

"Daddy! Will you bring us back some pizza?!"

Thomas smiled triumphantly, his face swelling with pride. He was wearing a brand-new deluxe tuxedo; he smelled great and felt confident about the night ahead. After brushing his teeth until his gums burned, Thomas knew he was ready for his date tonight with his new girlfriend.

"Daddy!"

The goat grinned proudly. He texted Camilla, saying he was ready to pick her up from her apartment after he dropped the kids off at Margaret's house. She and Margaret had met earlier that day, and for _**some reason**_, Margaret seemed to be shaken about something, not to mention very nervous around Camilla. Camilla was confused; she was friendly to Margaret, but something about the red bird made her feel uncomfortable as well. She shrugged it off and pasted on a fake smile, the same smile that made all of the boys drool.

"DADDY!"

Thomas snapped back to reality when he heard a small voice shout his name. He looked down and noticed Mordecai pulling on his pant leg. "Daddy! Daddy!" The blue jay peeped, squealing incessantly. Thomas chuckled and lifted him onto his lap as he sat onto the bed. "Yeah, champ?" Thomas said, mimicking a real father's voice.

"Can you and momma bring us all back some pizza?" Mordecai asked, grinning widely. "Sure, we'll bring you guys back some pizza." Thomas smiled, tousling the young bird's spikes. "Thanks, daddy!" The littlest blue jay shrieked in glee as he hopped off of Thomas' lap and bounded out the door.

Thomas shook his head. He had to admit, Mordecai was pretty cute as a child. Just then, another familiar toddler peered into the room, it was Skips. "So Thomas, tonight's the big night for ya," The yeti skipped over to the goat and sat on the floor in front of him, his hands cupped together over his lap.

"Yep, and I couldn't be more happy," The intern replied, wearing the largest smile Skips had ever seen him use. "Well, ya do seem pretty happy. Good luck on yer date." The toddler gave him an encouraging thumbs-up before awkwardly waddling out of the room.

Thomas sighed happily. He checked his phone and was ecstatic when he noticed that Camilla had responded to his text:

Camilla~: Hey Tommy! Just got your text. I'll see ya soon. =)

Thomas typed in his reply, "Cool. See ya too. Love you~"

Thomas was about to stand up when he heard a piercing shriek, followed by a yelp, then finally a loud wail. He sighed, "Better go check on the kids." As he walked downstairs, he saw baby Benson and Rigby sitting in the middle of the living room floor, away from the group of children that were too tuned into the TV to notice that Benson was pulling on Rigby's tail and ear.

Rigby, of course, was helplessly wailing as loud as he could, uselessly thrashing about as Benson completely overpowered him and continued to yank hard on his tail. Thomas leapt into action and immediately picked up Benson, holding him at arm's length.

"Benson! No! We don't pull on other people's ears or tails! Or anything that's tuggable," Thomas lectured, frowning sternly at his former boss. Benson simply cooed and smiled as he stuck his thumb into his mouth. Thomas sighed and gingerly sat the tiny gumball machine onto the sofa, landing with a gentle 'plop' onto the cushion.

"You're still stubborn as a baby. Wonderful." Thomas rubbed his face as Benson laughed at him without a single solid idea of what was going on. Thomas noticed that Rigby was still bawling his eyes out and holding his tail in one hand, wiggling around on the floor.

"Come here, Rigby," Thomas picked up the wailing raccoon and plopped down onto the couch, rocking the mammal back and forth. 'How does Camilla calm these kids down so easily?!' He thought. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind.

Soon, little Rigby was lying across Thomas' lap, nursing contentedly on a baby bottle full of warmed formula as everyone watched the program that was playing. The Huggstables.

Ugh.

Everyone (except Skips) was enjoying the program, aside from one of them.

Muscle Man was squealing in terror at the pink blobs of furry monstrosity, shielding his eyes to blot out the 'dreaded' evil pink demon spawns as they squeezed a man so hard, he popped and was now reduced to a pile of sparkling glitter. Thomas rolled his eyes, "Well, it's a good thing that he doesn't like those things either. They're horrifying." He mused.

"Uncle Thomas! Make the scary things go away!" The obese green toddler shrieked. He ran over to the goat and hugged his leg tightly, tight enough to make Thomas wince. "Okay, okay, alright. Lemme just change the cha-" "Nooo! Iwove dis show!" Mordecai, Pops, and High Five Ghost exclaimed defensively. "Sorry guys. Heck, I don't even like this channel. Here, let's watch something else." Thomas then changed the channel to a different cartoon.

Before the toddlers could protest, they were instantly drawn to the television set, eyes spiraling as the TV took complete control over them. "I don't know what is in that TV, but it sure does shut a kid up." Thomas mentally shook his head as he patted Rigby's back. Rigby burped, followed by what sounded like a mix of a hiccup and a gurgle. Before Thomas could react, the raccoon spit up all over him. The half-digested formula flowed out of Rigby's lips so quickly that there was no time to prevent it from spilling.

"Augh, Rigbyyy," Thomas groaned as he saw the frothy, regurgitated formula on his tuxedo. "I just bought this!" Rigby merely giggled and cooed, babbling quietly. Thomas laid him down onto a pillow and picked up the baby bag that lay on a nearby table, then dabbed away the mess with several baby wipes. It helped, just not enough to take away the slightly-darkened spot on his shoulder. "Thanks, Rigby. The final touch to looking good for the first date is a little bit of baby puke."

Rigby, however, wasn't staring at him. Expectantly, he was staring directly at the television.

Typical.

Thomas sighed. "Hopefully Camilla won't notice." He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was nearly 6:00 pm. "Oh crap!" He exclaimed, eyes doubling in size. "We need to get to Margaret's, and quick! C'mon, kids!" Thomas gathered the attention of all of the children.

"Whewe awe we goin', papa?" Pops questioned as Thomas took his and Mordecai's hands. At the same time, Thomas managed to place Rigby and Benson on his shoulders and he also managed to get the others toddlers to play a game of "follow the leader" with him. As they walked outside, which was just now beginning to get dark, Thomas explained, "We're going to Aunt Maggie's house while Daddy and Mommy go to a restaurant." He said in the most convincing tone he'd ever used.

"Oh, okay," Pops nodded. When the kids were quieted down, they were each lead to his (Thomas' mother's) car and buckled in. "Daddy! I'm being squashed," Mordecai whimpered. "Deal with it, loser!" Muscle Man smirked, purposely leaning onto the blue jay, earning a squeal. "Stop it!" The blue jay knocked the green toddler in the arm.

"Alright, alright! No fighting!" Thomas ordered. Mordecai and Muscle Man stopped their bitter argument and both maintained sour looks, glaring at each other from time to time. "There. Now, why don't we play a game?" Thomas asked as he got into the driver's seat and revved up the engine. "D'ooooh! I wove games!" Little Pops cheered happily, clapping his hands together clumsily.

"Okay. Now here are the rules: Whoever stays quiet the longest wins." Thomas smirked proudly at his idea of a game to coax the kids into a state of silence. However, Rigby began to cry. "He wost!" Mordecai whispered to Skips, pointing at the now wailing baby raccoon that lay next to Benson. Naturally, this woke Benson from his nap and set him off as well.

Thomas twitched in anger and agitation. He took in a deep breath to calm himself, and once he was sure his anger had cooled down enough, he got out of the car and tended to the two crying babies. Turns out that they both were in need of an immediate diaper change, requiring Thomas to change their diapers on the spot. When the deed was done, they both fell back asleep like lambs.

Finally, after hushing all of the kids again, Thomas started the car and drove towards Margaret's apartment. He had regained his confidence and was now in a lighter mood. Aside from the small nit-picks and arguments from Mordecai and Muscle Man, the rest of the car-ride was silent and uneventful.

When they reached the apartment complex, it was quite an ordeal rounding up each child. Mordecai, Muscle Man, Pops, and HFG flocked off in several different directions of the complex, forcing Thomas to chase after them. But to tell the truth; carrying two infants younger than a year and another yeti toddler who had trouble walking/skipping while trying to chase after four other ornery and unruly toddlers wasn't as easy as it seemed.

After about twenty minutes of tag, hide-and-seek, and all the other chase games in the book, Thomas finally managed to round up all of the toddlers once again. He was fading fast; Thomas wasn't sure if he would be able to stay awake for his date, which made him even more paranoid. They walked up to Margaret's level and knocked on the door. As if on cue, the door opened, almost as if Margaret had been standing at her door the entire time, waiting for them.

"Hey guys, come on in," Margaret smiled, making a welcoming gesture into her home. Thomas wearily carried the toddlers into the room and sighed in relief once he sat them onto the floor. "Boy, you look pretty tired. They must have worn you out." Margaret giggled, helping him up. Thomas rubbed his temples, "Nah, all I need *_pant_* is a Tylenol or something. Or maybe an energy drink would be fine."

"Oh, sure. Let me get you some water." Margaret fetched a glass of water and passed it to Thomas, who immediately chugged it all down in nearly a single draught. "Thirsty?" The red bird smirked, earning a nod. "Oh yeah. Thanks Margaret, I needed that." He set the glass down onto the table and smiled at her.

"Okay guys, I'll be leaving now. You be good with Aunt Margaret and go to sleep when she says it's time for bed, alright?" Thomas said in a fatherly tone. The kids knew he meant business and uncharacteristically compiled. "Wow, they sure do listen well." Margaret giggled. Thomas shrewdly chuckled, "They know I mean business."

"Hey! Hey miss Margaret!" Mordecai suddenly shouted. "What is it, Max?" Margaret smiled. Mordecai frowned slightly for only a moment, but it went straight back to a smile, "I drawed a drawling for you!" The blue jay ran over to the baby bag that Thomas had brought along and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for; a picture.

It wasn't exactly a drawing that you'd find in an art museum per se, but in Margaret's eyes, it was the "best" drawing she'd ever seen. It consisted of many colors; there was a poorly-drawn picture of a red figure that Mordecai quickly identified to be Margaret, and another blue figure that he claimed was himself. They stood, holding hands. In the background was a poorly-drawn house and a smiling sun right next to a rainbow that was missing a few important colors, i.e., red, yellow, orange, and blue.

"I'm gonna be tall one day! Just like you! And then we'll get married and live in the house that I made! See it?" Mordecai pointed to the picture for emphasis. Margaret grinned as she knelt down next to the littlest bird, "Ohh, Max, it's beautiful! That deserves to be hung on the fridge." She took the paper for him and walked over to the refrigerator, then pasted it onto the fridge using a magnet. "YAY!" Mordecai cheered.

While Mordecai was engaged with his "serious" conversation with Margaret, Thomas had bent down to Skips' level and whispered into the yeti's ear, "Make sure that the kids listen to Margaret. Oh, and try not to act too adult-ish around Margaret. She'll get suspicious. Just act like a kid or something." Skips sighed and nodded as he whispered back, "I'll try my best."

Margaret turned around to Thomas, "Anything else I need to know?" Thomas nodded, "Yeah, the kids usually go to bed at ten, but Camilla said that was too late for them. Maybe in a little while, actually, you could put them to bed." He explained. The cardinal nodded, "Alright. Gotcha." She winked.

"Thanks for doing this, Margaret. I owe ya," Thomas said, smiling. Margaret smirked at him, "Hey, you can repay me by coming by the coffee shop more often. I could use a few more tips in my bank." "I'll be sure to squeeze it in my schedule. Thanks again, Margaret!" The goat waved at her before he stepped out the door.

Margaret sighed, "He's so sweet and kind. I really wish he wasn't dating that Camilla, maybe then I could snag him up." She glanced at the kids; Muscle Man had found out how to turn on the TV, and now a majority of the kids (aside from Skips, Benson, and Rigby) were tuned in with the cartoon that was playing. "Well, I'll just have to make do and get over it for now." She plopped morosely onto the couch, pasting on a fake smile for the kids.

~X~

"Knock knock," Thomas chirped as he rapped on Camilla's apartment door. Lucky for him, Camilla only lived a few floors above Margaret, and it wasn't a lot of trouble reaching it. A few shuffling noises came from behind the door until it revealed Camilla, clothed in a long, emerald-green gown. Thomas' mouth was agape and a hot blush peppered his face, "Wow…" He breathed.

"You like? I got it on sale at Tracey's," Camilla spun around a bit, smiling. She had a bit of blush on her cheekbones and she had on a light coating of lipstick on her lips. She was wearing a pair of green earrings to match her dress, along with some high heels that were a slightly darker color than the dress.

"No, I don't like, I love," Thomas murmured. He grabbed his date's hand gently and smirked at her, "You ready to go?" The goat asked. Camilla did a quick check over her purse and then nodded, "Yep."

~X~

"Wow, the menu they have here seems pretty good," Camilla commented as she and Thomas looked over their menus. After arriving at Pedro's Pizza Parlor, it wasn't long before they were ushered over to a table and sat down by the restaurant hostess, Christine. She was a rather perky young girl; blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, and even braces. By the looks of it, she was under twenty and a VERY perky person.

"Are you two ready to order?" Christine, their new waitress, asked, an effervescent grin on her face. "Yeah, I think I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo and a water, please." Thomas said. "I'd like to have what he's having, but maybe a salad on the side with a small sprite, please?" Camilla smiled. "And would you like it with or without fries?" Christine asked, writing down their orders. The duo looked at each other and instantly knew what their answer was, "Yes."

"Oh boy, you two sure are the perfect couple! Well, I'll be back with your drinks soon!" Christine giggled before she skipped off. "What a nice girl." Camilla smiled. "Yeah," Thomas stared intently into his date's eyes, and she stared right back. After a few minutes of indulgent silence, Camilla broke the silence, but she didn't break her gaze. "You know…I never realized until now that your eyes are a really pretty shade of brown."

"Thanks," Thomas smiled, his light blush camouflaged beneath his cheeks. "Y-you have really pretty eyes, too," He remarked. '_You moron! That wasn't special enough! All you did was copy her!_'

Camilla smiled, her face reddening as she fluffed her jet black hair, "Oh, thanks," Thomas broke the awkward silence once again. "S-so Camilla, tell me a little about your family." Camilla nodded, "Well, I have three younger brothers: Mikey, Spencer, and Jasper. Then there's my parents….and, that's pretty much it." She snickered a bit, Thomas joining in on her laughs.

It was at that time when Thomas' phone began to buzz. Thomas looked at his cellphone and noticed that the caller ID read "Margaret/Coffee Girl".

"Oh, Margaret's calling, hang on for a sec, Milly." Thomas grabbed his phone and answered the call, saying into the receiver, "What's up, Margaret?"

"Hey Thomas. Max here wanted to talk to Camilla really quick before he goes to bed." Margaret responded. "Okay, sure, put him on speaker." Thomas smiled. A few shuffling noises later with a few muffled words, the young blue jay's voice chirped, "Hi mommy and daddy!"

"Hey there, sweetie. Are you having fun at Auntie Maggie's house?" Camilla cooed into the phone. "Yeah. She and daddy kissed today!" At these words, Thomas froze as Camilla's expression changed. Great, Margaret just HAD to kiss him in front of Mordecai!

"Thomas…what is he talking about?" Camilla asked, venom and indignation filling her tone. The goat gulped. "Uh…I'm screwed."

(( **Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll probably regret not continuing this chapter further, but…**_**I. AM. TIRRRRED.**_** Sorry guys, but I need my beauty sleep! I promise I'll update this again soon. Until next time****…***_**smiles and BOOKS IT**_***** ))


	11. ONLY A PREVIEW FOR CH 11! Sorry!

"Ugh! I can't believe you'd do such a thing! I must have been an idiot for trusting you, Thomas. Now that you've ruined your reputation in public, I'm leaving you." With that, Camilla stormed off. Thomas swore he could see tears trailing down her face. "C-Camilla, wait! You're the only girl I've ever loved!" He shouted, tears threatening to spill down his own face. Camilla snorted and said with a sneer, "Yeah, right. And now, I'm the first girlfriend who's ever dumped you!" She jogged out of the restaurant, Thomas was about to go after her when Christine the hostess stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something, sir?" She asked, hands on her hips. She was no longer her perky self; she was very unamused. "Listen, I'll come right back and pay you guys in a while, but first I have to find my g-" "I'm sorry sir, but honesty isn't always the best policy. Now, I would appreciate it if you paid for your meal and quietly leave my restaurant before I have to call authorities."

Thomas glared at her and slammed his wallet onto the desk in front of Christine, the hostess jumping a bit. Tears were now freely progressing down his face, "Here! Take it! TAKE IT ALL, FOR ALL I CARE! I JUST NEED MY GIRLFRIEND BACK!" That was one of the only times Thomas had ever realized he'd raised his voice before. He felt a dagger of guilt stab him in the throat, but his anger was too consummate for him to control it.

Thomas pushed aside several costumers as his rage overpowered him. He darted out of the restaurant, the cool air startling him. He ran, his vision blinded by stinging tears. What's the first place that chicks go when they don't want to be seen? Thomas contemplated, trying to debate on the best and fastest choice possible. "UGH! No time for procrastinating! I just need to focus," He took in a deep breath, and then shouted up to the heavens, "CAMILLA!"

(( **HAHA! So…do you like the preview for chapter eleven? Yeah, sorry, this is only a preview chapter. I'll try and update soon, but I can't make any promises. But for now…here's something to fill the void. ****:D** ))


	12. Chapter 11

Little Kids, Chapter Eleven

Margaret couldn't believe her ears; "Max" had accidently spilled the beans about her…'extremely-intimate encounter' with Thomas earlier that day. She swiped the cellphone out of the smaller bird's hands, earning a frown from the disgruntled blue jay. "Heh…well, you know kids, always saying things they shouldn't…." The cardinal laughed nervously into the speaker, hoping to convince Camilla that little Max was just imagining things again. Camilla was not amused, to put it lightly.

"Thomas…would you care to explain?" The albino mouse girl choked out, trying to build a dam in her eyes to prevent tears from spilling. Had it not been for her trust for Thomas, she would have broken down completely. "Um…." Thomas gulped, contemplating what to say. Lying wasn't the answer, and stalling out of the question. He was going to have to do the inevitable…tell the truth.

…In the most delicate way he could.

"Camilla," Thomas inhaled and then exhaled, as if he was getting ready to begin a major speech. He grasped both of his hands in hers, curling his fingers around hers like vines. "Look. What happened…was a totally unexpected accident. It wasn't her fault-" He was unable to finish as Camilla interrupted him. She whacked his hands away from hers in disgust, glaring at the goat.

"No, don't even start with lies! You INTENTIONALLY kissed her! I know Max wouldn't lie or make things up like that. I pretty much know everything about him now that I've stuck around for the past few days!" Camilla spat, rather rudely. Thomas bit his lip, inwardly, "Not everything…" He whispered. Fortunately, Camilla didn't hear him, as she was too busy making an embarrassment of herself in front of the entire restaurant patriots and staff. Everyone was staring at her as she stood up from the table and calmly, yet crudely shouting at Thomas, but their main focus was solely on Thomas. One elderly couple even quickly paid for their meal and hurried out of the restaurant.

After a few minutes of Camilla's rant, Christine the hostess came to see what all of the commotion was about. She noticed a majority of the customers leaving the building with uncertain expressions on their faces as they left. Now sporting a stern look, the perpetual smile left Christine's face as she walked over to the table. "M'am, you aren't quite aware of it yet, but you are disturbing several of the customers. Now I'm asking that you either calm down or you quietly leave the restaurant." The hostess stood her ground.

Camilla eyed Christine warily. Seconds later, her face, which moments ago was colored an unhealthy shade of bright red, returned to normal and she let out a saddened sigh. Lifting her head, Camilla shot a nasty look of twisted, unimaginable hate and stood up from the table again. She grabbed her purse, her gaze not leaving Thomas.

" I can't believe you'd do such a thing and cheat on me like that! I must have been an idiot for trusting you, Thomas. Now that you've ruined your reputation in public, I'm leaving you." With that, Camilla stormed off. Thomas swore he could see tears trailing down her face. "C-Camilla, wait! You're the only girl I've ever loved!" He shouted, tears threatening to spill down his own face. Camilla snorted and said with a sneer, "Yeah, right. And now, I'm the first girlfriend who's ever dumped you!" She quickly jogged out of the restaurant, Thomas was about to go after her when Christine the hostess stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something, sir?" She asked, hands on her hips. She was no longer her perky self; she was very unamused. "Listen, I'll come right back and pay you guys in a while, but first I have to find my g-" "I'm sorry sir, but honesty isn't always the best policy. Now, I would appreciate it if you paid for your meal and quietly leave my restaurant before I have to call authorities."

Thomas glared at her and slammed his wallet onto the desk in front of Christine, the hostess jumping a bit. Tears were now freely progressing down his face, "Here! Take it! TAKE IT ALL, FOR ALL I CARE! I JUST NEED MY GIRLFRIEND BACK!" That was one of the only times Thomas had ever realized he'd raised his voice before. He felt a dagger of guilt stab him in the throat, but his anger was too consummate for him to control it.

Thomas pushed aside several costumers as his rage overpowered him. He darted out of the restaurant, the cool air startling him. He ran, his vision blinded by stinging tears. What's the first place that chicks go when they don't want to be seen? Thomas contemplated, trying to debate on the best and fastest choice possible. "UGH! No time for procrastinating! I just need to focus," He took in a deep breath, and then shouted up to the heavens, "CAMILLA!"

-~X~-

Margaret felt awful. Positively awful. It was her fault! The phone was still going and she had heard the entire conversation, including Camilla's rant. There was no doubt in her mind that it was her fault that their growing relationship had to come to such an abrupt, heart-breaking end.

She sat on the couch, as still as a statue, tears pricking at her eyes. How could she ever do such a thing to two, innocent young people who simply wanted to live their life together as a normal couple. Now induced into full sobbing mode, Margaret buried her hands into her face, silently weeping for a loss that wasn't even hers.

A while ago before the phonecall was made, she had laid all of the children down to bed except for Mordecai who wanted to talk to his 'parents' went to sleep. He was watching the TV when he heard soft sniffling noises coming from behind him. The blue jay turned his young head around and noticed that his 'aunt' was in tears. Well, he wasn't quite aware of that yet. Mordecai shakily stood up and toddled over to Margaret and climbed onto the couch next to her, grinning. "Hug?" He asked, extending his arms as he was completely oblivious about his aunt's grief.

Margaret turned to look at Mordecai and the blue jay immediately noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, tears trailing down her face in profusion. His smile contracted and flipped into a frown, "Why awe you cwying, Aunt Maggie?" Mordecai asked, naively concerned. Margaret pulled the boy into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry sweetie, I'm so, so sorry," She repeated these words over and over again. Mordecai was visibly confused and asked, "What did I do?" This was a question every child asked when they thought they were in trouble.

Margaret didn't answer. He was too young to know. "No-no, sweetie. It's a grown-up thing; you'll have to wait until you're older like me," She murmured, stroking the child's head. "Oh, okay." Mordecai replied, obediently. "Now go onto bed, okay. I'll see you in the morning, okay sweetiepie?" Margaret pecked his forehead and cheek, each receiving two goodnight kisses. "What about mama and Daddy?" The blue jay asked. Margaret paused for a moment, letting the silence sink in, "…Yes. They'll be here tomorrow…the both of them….together."

-~X~-

Thomas ran. It was the only thing he could think of now. As the fairy tales would say, he ran and ran and ran and ran until he could run no further. He had no idea where in the world he was, but he knew it wasn't a safe part of town. He was in a murky alleyway, you know, the clichéd dark alley that was infested with crooks, homeless people, muggers, thugs, and all of the works. The kind where you could scarcely see shadows out of the corner of your eye. Every nook and cranny was like a room full of poisonous spiders. Creepy.

Blinded by crystalline tears, Thomas wiped his stinging face and started down the alleyway, cautious with every step he took. He still had no idea where he was, and he didn't intend to find out anytime soon. Thomas' legs and feet began to ache, swollen and tired from all of the extra exercise from earlier.

He needed to rest.

Thomas felt vulnerable and helpless without Camilla on his side. He was lonely and exhausted. Physically and mentally. It was as if someone took a strand of his heartstrings and snapped it in half. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling, either.

And what happened next was even worse.

It started to rain. Hard, as if cupid was mourning for Thomas' loss.

Thomas sighed as he took shelter behind a trashcan underneath an old motel and Mexican restaurant. He curled up in a ball, trying to prevent his clothes from getting wet. He sniffed.

"Camilla, if you're out there, I just want you to know that I will never be able to forgive myself for what I did to you. I betrayed you." He began, bowing his head in shame. "And I'm just going to say it now; it wasn't intentionally. I never wanted to kiss Margaret. You're the only person that I've ever loved, even though right now you don't really feel the same way about me. I understand that your angry. You have every right to be after what I did to you. You never deserved anything like this. I wish I could go back in time and stop this all from happening, but I can't. Camilla," Thomas paused as he began to weep again, "I….I love you."

As he finished his small speech, a rustling could be heard from behind one of the trashcans. Then it stopped. Thomas ignored it. "Stupid raccoons. Probably raiding the trash. No offense to Rigby," He muttered. More rustling was heard, then it turned into a loud bang, and finally silence once again. "Hey, who's out there?" Thomas called out, his voice faltering as he stood up from his spot. Another bang, and suddenly, a man appeared in front of Thomas.

"Aah!" Thomas cried out, falling back into the trashcans. The man, who looked about 70, grabbed Thomas by his arm and looked him straight in the eye, "Calm down son. I do not mean any harm to you." The man was in his early 70s, although he looked like he had the body of a 30 year old. His face was wrinkled and had sagging lines of maturity, although the rest of his body was toned and in perfect shape. Thomas swore he could visibly see a pair of six packs.

"W-what do you mean? Who the heck are you?!" Thomas asked, backing away from the man until he was pressed up against the wall of the building. "The name's Chuck." 'Chuck' held out his hand, to which Thomas uneasily shook. "Who are you? Where did you come from? You just appeared out of nowhere!" Thomas suddenly noticed a small, sphere-shaped device in his hand. "And what is that?" He pointed to the object.

Chuck sighed, "Look, I don't have much time to talk, so let me do a quick introduction and then we're off. Y'see, I'm a time-traveler, and I'm here to warn you and bring you a message. Now, what would you like? The good future, or the bad?"

"I…what?" Thomas asked with utter confusion and disbelief. Chuck sighed, this time becoming aggravated. "Look son, I'm only trying to help! Now pick a future before we run out of time!" He held out the device which had two selection dials, one labeled "Failure", and the other "Success". Slowly, reluctantly, Thomas held out a shaky hand and chose the Success dial. He twisted the knob, and immediately, a bright aura enveloped the both of them.

Thomas screamed a bit, Chuck smiling, "Don't worry son. Now, we're off!" In an instant, the aura disappeared, pulling Thomas and Howard along with it. Bracing himself to be disoriented by the trans-dimensional travelling, Thomas closed his eyes. He immediately felt himself lose consciousness for a brief minute or so.

Once Thomas re-opened his eyes, it was daylight. No rain, no trashcan, no Howard in sight. Instead, he was peering into the window of a small, moderate house. It was a mild color of grey with a beautiful chestnut-colored roof, a small white fence bordered around the house. Thomas blinked his eyes to assure himself that he wasn't dreaming. "Where am I…?" "Well son, you're home!"

Thomas jumped slightly at the sudden voice and whipped around to see Chuck smiling at him. "Don't do that! But seriously, where the heck am I?!" He retorted. "Whoa there son, calm down. Don't worry. You're in the future! Your future. Just peek inside and take a look at your soon-to-be-life." "W-what year is this?" "2020, of course. You and your wife, Camilla, are married and already have a daughter. And also a soon to be baby boy. Take a look," Chuck motioned towards the window again. Thomas complied and peered into the window, gasping softly at the heartwarming sight.

"Are you getting this on tape?"

"Of course I am. Why do you think the camera's rolling?"

"Oh, just film our daughter already."

A much older-looking Thomas, wearing a dark red shirt and black shorts, was holding a video camera that was recording each moment of his child's dance routine. That's right; Thomas and Camilla had a daughter. "Stacy! Stacy, look at the camera for mommy and daddy! Remember what you practiced!" A very pregnant Camilla, whom was wearing a pink sundress, told her four year old daughter.

Stacy, as her mother named her, nodded and twirled around in her tutu, giggling and blushing as her parents caught her little dance on tape. The goat-mouse hybrid girl was a mix of her mother and father, inheriting her father's looks, although she had her mother's eyes and hair. "Am I good mummy? Did I do good, papa?" Stacy asked, an eager grin pasted on her lips, her cobalt eyes twinkling.

"You sure did, sweetheart." Camilla smiled widely, rubbing her large stomach. "Ohh, Thomas, come feel this! Danny's kicking again," "Really?" Thomas grinned and set down the camera, then knelt down next to his wife, wrapping his hands around her stomach. He gave it a gentle, loving squeeze and kissed it,

"Hey there, Dan-man. It's daddy," The goat whispered to Camilla's stomach. Camilla rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Oh Thomas, he doesn't understand what you're saying." "Is that so? Well, I spoke to your belly all the time when you were having Stacy, and look how smart she is with words now! It paid off, didn't it?" Thomas replied, with a sense of pride in his voice. "You're so silly," Camilla playfully shoved his shoulder.

"But you love it," Thomas nuzzled his wife's cheek lovingly, then kissed her full on the lips. Stacy frowned, placing her hands on her hips, "Daaaaddyyyyyyy!" She whined. Thomas chuckled and picked the camera up, aiming it back towards his daughter, who grinned and continued her dance routine.

"Wow….this is what's going to happen in the future?" Thomas breathed, eyes as large as craters. Chuck nodded, "Indeed. But only if you can make amends with Camilla. If you don't…this will happen." He pressed a button on the device, and instantaneously they were both zapped away.

When Thomas regained consciousness once again, he noticed that he was inside the coffee shop. "W…why are we at the-" "Dad! Dad!" A small, maroon-colored avian that looked to be about six ran up to a still young-looking Thomas. He looked like he was almost 25 rather than in his thirties. The 25-year-old Thomas lifted up the small bird and threw him into the air, catching him afterwards. "Hey champ, aren't you supposed to be at school?" He smirked.

The little bird shook his head, "No, it's summer break!" He giggled at his father's joke. Suddenly, Margaret walked out of the kitchen, revealing her to be almost five months pregnant. She was wearing her casual work uniform, although it was obvious that she was pregnant.

One hand rested over her stomach and the other on her hip, she said in a motherly tone, "Harold James Samuel! I thought you were watching your little brother," She pointed a thumb towards a table, where a three year old boy that looked much like Margaret with tan feathers (and even small, rounded grey bumps on each side of his head, the beginning of growing horns), was quietly sitting, playing with a transformers action figure.

"I know mama, I just wanted to say hi to dad," Harold said, smiling innocently. Margaret sighed and looked down at her growing baby bump, giving it an affectionate rub, "Hopefully you'll be a polite little lady, Rosie, unlike your brothers." She smirked a bit. After serving a latté and a piece of apple pie to a customer, Margaret walked towards her husband. "Here's your coffee, and with some extra sugar." She kissed Thomas on the lips once, then repeated a second time. "Mmmm, just the way I like it." Thomas licked his lips, savoring her flavor.

"What!" Thomas shrieked, backing away from the scene. "No! I don't want to be married to Margaret! I don't want to have her kids either! I love Camilla, and although Margaret's a great friend, I'd never fall in love with her!" He exclaimed. Chuck gave him a serious look, "Well son, it looks like you'll have to sort things out with that Camilla girl if you don't want to spend the rest of eternity with Margaret. Come, I'll take you back to your present time." He grabbed Thomas' wrist and pressed another button on the device, teleporting them back to the present, in the alleyway, still raining, as if nothing ever happened.

When Thomas looked around, he noticed that Chuck was gone. Nowhere in sight. He was in the exact same place he was before he had met the old time-traveler. "Oh man…I have to go find her! I have to fix things before this spirals out of control and I have three kids with Margaret!" Thomas leapt up and was about to make a run for it when he heard a rustling coming from a few feet away.

"Oh….it's probably Chuck again," Thomas mused. He leaned towards the end of the alleyway and hollered, "Chuck! Did you forget something? Where are you?"

"Well, I'm no Chuck…but I'm probably someone you don't want to see."

Thomas froze.

(( **HA HA! I left you at a cliffie, didn't I? Who is it? Is it Camilla? Is it Chuck? (no XD) Is it…someone else? Find out next time on Little Kids! (Sorry, no spoilers!**) ))


	13. Chapter 12 (Final Chapter)

Little Kids

Final Chapter

"I heard your apology," The wet silhouette spoke. It obviously belonged to a female. "And now I know that you really do care about me. You really do love me and want to be with me. And for that," The figure stepped into the light, revealing Camilla. Her green dress, now sopping wet with rainwater, tugged at her waist, but she was still clothed in that classic sunny smile, the perfect aplomb of a forgiving soul.

Camilla slowly approached Thomas, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I shouted you out like that. I was just so frustrated because I love you so much, and I never want to date another guy if he isn't one like you." Cobalt eyes shimmered as she gazed deep into Thomas' brown ones. She leaned forward and connected their lips together, "I want to be with you, Thomas. I really do. I know we haven't known each other long enough, but I know you all too well."

"Camilla," Thomas breathed. He curled his hand into hers, gripping it softly, "I want the same. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, brushing his lips against her cheek. Camilla smiled, "Yes."

Thomas grinned at his beau and nudged her shoulder, "Shall we?" Camilla shot him a grin of her own," Let's," she beamed as they walked off, giggling.

-~X~-

Margaret woke up to a firm, yet soft rapping on her door. She slowly climbed off of the couch and skidded over to the door, then opened it, a surprising sight in front of her. She blinked, "Thomas? Camilla? What are you doing here? And…so late?" Margaret took a glance at the clock, which read 12:00am.

"Let's just say, we're here to pick up our little charges," Camilla giggled. Margaret smiled, "Oh, I see. I'll go wake them up now."

Within minutes, Thomas and Camilla's arms were full of toddlers. Thomas was carrying a sleeping Muscle Man, Skips, High Five Ghost, and Mordecai, while Camilla held little Pops, Benson, and Rigby. As they walked away from the door, Thomas waved at Margaret, "Thanks again, Margaret." Margaret shrugged, "It's fine. They had fun afterall, and that's really all that matters now." She gave an encouraging smile, "Now you run along and have fun with your new girlfriend!"

Thomas smiled. He felt like a new man. He was no longer the old deadbeat Thomas. He had a girlfriend. One little event after another had changed it all; well, to be precise…

Seven Little Kids changed it all.

Thomas was exceedingly pleased. He had a future to look forward to.

**The End. **

**-~X~-**

**(( Sequel alert! Yes, I'm in the making of a sequel to Little Kids. I've already gotten started on Lamp of Love (LBBJ's sequel), Two Dimensional, and The Strange and the Talented, so I've got tons of work to do. XD ))**


End file.
